New Chance
by Baby Luna Kitty
Summary: Mamoru left Japan for 4 years without so much as a goodbye to his friends. Now he is back and so much has changed. Including the fact that Usagi is in a abusive relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sailor moon but I do happily own this plot. _

Chapter 1

Mamoru was on a plane to go back home to Tokyo, Japan. It had been four long years since he left. He left for many reason. One of those many reasons being he was given a scholarship to go to Harvard University and gladly took it when he was 17. 'I can't wait to see Motoki. I hope he isn't pissed for me not saying goodbye the day I left.' He thought to himself.

About Three hours later he landed on the ground and made it off of the plan and to the baggage clam to grab his other bags. After he had gotten his bags he went and hailed a cab. After he had gotten a cab to stop he got in the back and gave the man his address and sat comfortably in the seat. 'I wonder what everyone was up to now.' He thought to himself as he looked out the window and saw the senses pass him by.

"Here we are." the cab driver said getting out of the taxi and getting the bags out of the trunk.

"Thank you." Mamoru said after paying the man and walking up to his apartment bags in hand. As he walked to his door he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. "Just as I left it but a lot more dust." He said throwing the bags on the couch and walking back out the door locking it behind him.

"Well I guess I will have to go face the music and go to the arcade since I am in no mode to sleep." Mamoru said walking out of the apartment building and towards the arcade.

As the door opened to the arcade the chimes went off telling Motoki that there was someone there. He didn't look up at first seeing as the fact he was taking someone's order. When he finally looked at the door no one was there. So he looked around the room to see if anyone was there that wasn't there before. It wasn't till then that he saw a dark hair man sitting at the counter face away from him.

He walked over to the counter and went around so he was on the other side of the counter and walked over to the man who was looking down. "Hi there what can I get for you today?" Motoki asked a smile on his face.

"Well I hear you give great advice." The man said lifting his head a smirk on his face. The man was no other then Mamoru himself.

"Mam...m...moru?" Motoki asked looking at the man in front of him.

"In the flesh." He said with a laugh.

"Where the Hell have you been? You disappeared for four years. No note, o goodbye, not even a screw you!!" Motoki asked putting both hands on the counter.

"I'm sorry I had my reasons you have to believe that. I really am sorry." Mamoru said with a frown as he let in a small breath of air.

"It's okay I know you and I know you don't do things like that without good reason but I better have been the first person you came to see." He said with a mocking smile.

"Of course wouldn't want it any other way then to see my best friend first." He said as the chimes rang behind them. Motoki as usual looked at the door and his smile turned to one of cheerfulness. Mamoru looked at his friend "What's got you so happy?" Mamoru asked turning around to see what Motoki saw.

As he turned around on the bar stool he saw what Motoki was smiling about. 'Is that his girlfriend?' He wondered to himself. She was wearing a brown skirt that ended a little above her knees, a pair of high heeled boots that ended below her knee and a white shirt covered by a brown jacket. Her hair was blonde and all the way down her back and ended above her waist and she had the most captivating blue eyes. He had only seen eyes like that before but those eyes had more spirit and life to them. The ones he looked at now were dull and sad.

"Hey there Motoki." The girl said with a smile walking over to where the two guys were talking and sat on a stool two away from Mamoru.

"Hey girl. How have you been it's been awhile?" He said with a smile. 'Too long if you ask me.' He thought to himself.

"I'm not doing too bad. What about you? I know it's been awhile but you know I've been a bit busy." She said with a small smile. "I'm doing pretty good. Well I'm glad you came. What can I do for you?" Motoki asked looking at a very confused Mamoru. "Oh what a friend can't come to the arcade her other friend works at I see." The girl said with a little pout going to walk away but a arm caught her. "Ha you know I love seeing you but I thought maybe there was a reason." Motoki said with a smile letting her arm go.

"Well I just came to tell you I love you very much and I haven't said it too much or showed you recently and I wanted to tell you." She said looking at Motoki with a guilty look.

"Don't worry I know how much you love me and I love you twice as much. As long as you're safe that is all that matters to me. So cheer up." Motoki said as her guilty look turned into a smile. "I know. Thank you but I have to get going." She said with a smile and turned around heading to the door.

"Talk to you soon." Motoki waved to her as she walked out hearing her last words which were "Okay love you." He turned his eyes back to Mamoru. "What?" He asked looking at him.

"Was that your girlfriend?" He asked confused.

"What my girlfriend?" He said tears in his eyes from laughing. "No she is far from my girlfriend." He said laughing hard.

"Then who was she?" Mamoru asked eyeing the condition his friend was in from the question.

"That… was… Usagi… Mamoru." He said getting it out between laughter.

It took a few moments for what he said to hit him. "That was meatball head?" He asked a shocked expression written on his face. 'It can't be that girl was so, so sad and she didn't have that light in her eye.' He thought to himself as his friend composed himself once more.

"Yup the one and only. She's been through a lot and that boy friend of hers." Motoki said getting ready to punch a wall out.

"What do you mean by been through a lot and boy friend meatball head has a boy friend?" He asked a look of shock was displayed on his face.

"Yea she got a boyfriend not to long after you left. I think it is coming up on four years in a week or so." He said his hands turning white from squeezing them in a fist.

"Wow you don't like this guy do you? And where are those girls that use to hang out with her?" Mamoru asked looking around the Arcade.

"Well let's see Ami is now in college in America. I believe Yale. Rei is now the priestess at her grandfather's temple and is engaged to marry Yuuichirou. Makoto is in Hong Kong opening her own restaurant with her best friend Shinozaki at her side. I say they are dating but they say no. And of course there is Minako and well she is behind the door there on her break and waiting for her favorite boyfriend to come tell her that she is done her break." As he finished laughter could be heard behind the door.

"My favorite boy friend Honey you are my only boy friend." Mina said as she walked out with an apron in hand. "But you are missing one part of that story."

"What's he forgetting?" Mamoru asked as he looked at the two up and down as Minako walked over to Motoki and hugged him.

"He is forgetting the fact that only two of us are here is because we are not friends with Usagi sadly." She said with a frown.

"How come I know you guys us to be close? I didn't think you would separate for anything." Mamoru asked.

Minako took a deep breath "I say it is because of that boy friend but she says its because she thinks we were growing apart. And to answer the question I see coming up next it happened a year after you left." She said a tear sliding down her face.

Mamoru blinked a few times. "Wow that's shocking." He said looking down at his watch. Seeing it was about 5 o'clock. "Shit I have to go I have to go food shopping before rush." He said with a smile and walked to the door.

"Come back soon and no more disappearing understood?" Motoki asked with a laugh.

"I wouldn't think of it disappearing again." Mamoru said with a smile walking out the door down the street.

**Mean while**

Usagi was in the kitchen making diner for her and Diamond her boyfriend. She was humming a song she had heard several times as she heard the door knob twist and turn as the door opened it showed a tired man who was about 6'feet tall. That was tall to her considering she was only 5'4. He had White silver hair pulled up in a pony tail. "Hey honey your home early." She said in a cheerful voice as she walked in to the room he was in only to have the smile she had on turn to a frown.

"Hey honey. Why isn't diner ready?" He asked a evil glint in his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sailor Moon but I do happily own the plot _

Chapter 2

"Well… Well it's… it's because you are home earlier… err." Usagi said blinking her eyes as she saw the glint that his eyes held in them.

"Really well I think that it shouldn't matter weather or not I am home on time or early for that matter." He said grabbing her upper arm. She looked down at the hand the held her arm and winced in pain from how hard he was holding it. "You're hurting me… e." Usagi said with pain present in her voice. He looked at her with no remorse and finished what he was saying "Like I said when you moved in I except to see diner on the table as soon as I get home. But you can't seem to answer a simple request can you." He said throwing her into a wall.

Usagi winced in pain as she got slammed into the wall and a painting falling on her. "Get up!" Diamond said walking over to her. She looked up at him tears forming in her eyes but she refused to shed them in front of him. "I said get up NOW!!" He said yelling the last part. She tried but couldn't on the first time. After about three times she finally got up feeling pain in her upper legs from the painting falling on her and her back from where she slammed into the wall. "Now go finish diner and I will be eating in the den so bring it in there." He said walking away from her shouting over his shoulder "Oh and clean that mess you made up."

Usagi looked at the mess. "Mess I made. Yeah I made it whatever." She said walking into the kitchen and taking out the chicken she made for diner. She put that and rice on a plate and took it into him.

She walked back out into the living room and picked up the painting and put it on the wall and vacuumed up the pieces of scattered plaster from when she hit the wall.

"Now to go shopping since it is 8 o'clock already." She said with a smile of relief. She grabbed her purse and jacket brushing herself off and walking out the door putting the jacket on slowly as so she didn't hurt herself some more.

She headed down to the supermarket that was about three blocks from the arcade because she was going to stop by the arcade and then the park afterwards. "Hmm now which one should I get?" She asked to no one in particular looking at the steak. She was never any good with picking out meat. To tell the truth she hated certain meat and steak was the one she hated most but Diamond wanted steak for diner the next day and she had to get it no matter how much she hated it or there would be hell to pay.

"Well that one looks good." A voice from behind her said as he pointed to the one at the top of the pile.

"Hmm really? I've never been good at picking meat out." She said with a laugh and picking the package the man from behind her said was good.

"You can tell." He said walking away a smile on his face. "Thank you." She called out to him as she finished her shopping and paid.

After her shopping she walked into the arcade at about 9 o'clock and looked around for Motoki. "Hey sweetie." She heard from behind the counter.

"Wrong gal." Usagi said with a laugh.

'I know that voice.' Motoki thought to himself as he looked up over the counter. "Usagi back so soon and with food." He said pretending to lick his lips and rub his stomach.

"No way this is for diner tomorrow no touchy." She said with a mocking smile.

"Aw not even a little bit? Minako has been starving me." He said and as if on cue his stomach growled. "See what I mean. I'm still hungry." He said pointing to his stomach.

"I know for a fact Minako feeds you because that girl can eat as much as well I use to." Usagi said with a smile.

"So what was with that guy you were talking to earlier?" Usagi asked with a smile on her face as she sat on a stool in front of Motoki.

"He is a good friend of mine." Motoki said as he saw Minako walk through the door of the arcade. "Hello honey." He said as he heard Usagi laughing. "You… ha-ha… got … it… right." Usagi said between breaths.

"Well I see I missed something. Hello Usagi." Minako said with a smile going into the back room. She had learned years ago that it was safer for Usagi for her to stay away from her as much as possible.

Usagi's smile faded as Minako left the room. She let out a big sigh. She knew why her old friend was like that and she was hurt but knew she had it coming because of what she had done to her.

"So you better get home soon it's getting late." Motoki said wanting to make sure she got home as safe as possible.

"Hmm?" She asked looking at her watch. Her eyes widen. "It's almost 9:30. Your right I should get going. I still have to stop by the park." She said hopping off the stool and running to the door and out as she screamed back to Motoki "Love you."

It only took about two minutes to go to the park. She walked over to a bench that looked out to the lake in front of her. "How peaceful." She said to herself as she sat down on the bench placing her bag next to her.

She had started coming to this spot four years ago a night after the unfaithful fire. She was at the Rei's house that night having a sleepover with the girls so she hadn't known until the next day what happened. When she had went home the next day she could see yellow police tape blowing in the wind and a police car sitting outside of her drive way. She couldn't understand why but something had told her gut something was wrong but she couldn't see her house yet so she shrugged it off.

As Usagi sat on the bench she could feel the tears fall down her checks as she remembered that day. She walked over to her house and looked at it. There was nothing there but a few balances and beams. She looked at the house in shock as she fell to her knees crying. The police officer stepped out of his car and walked over to her laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your parents and brother couldn't get out and." He said taking a deep breath "They died." After those two words she broke inside which is what gave Diamond the thought of hurting her.

He saw her broken and she really had no where else to go. So once she moved in he started hitting hurt when she did things wrong. It progressed from there to her getting thrown into walls but she didn't stop him because she believed it was her punishment for not being there to help her family when they needed her the most.

Usagi got up from the bench taking her bag and walking home remembering the last of what had happened.

About a month later she learned to mask her feelings and act as close to normal as possible. He didn't want her out of the house so she could barely talk to the girls and then he wanted her to end her friendship with her because he said they were in the way of the relationship and if she didn't he would leave. So she did as she was told even thought the girls were her lifeline since the fire but she had to do it because the girls weren't able to have her live with any of them and Motoki was in college so he couldn't have her living with him.

As she got to her door at her home she wiped her eyes of any traces of tears and unlocked the door. She walked in and didn't bother turning lights on because she knew that there was a chance of the place being a wreck. She put the food away and turned on the living room light to see the damage. Surprising enough there was none done and that is when she spotted the light to the den still on which meant he had never come out. She walked into the bedroom and didn't bother getting changed and pulled the cover down as she flopped on the bed.

With a sigh she pulled the covers up and fell asleep waiting for what the next day would bring her.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

**Thunk**

Beeeee

As Usagi got out of bed she looked at her alarm clock. "Damn I did it again." She said getting up to see what time it was. She knew Diamond left for work already because he always left at 6 o'clock every day.

She walked into the kitchen and saw the clock. "Okay so it's 7. I can go get a shower and changed and then head to the mall" She said walking to the bathroom.

She slowly peeled off her clothing as she looked at the very large bruise on her arm and back. She then took her skirt off and saw the bruises all over the upper half of her leg. Taking everything else off she had gotten into the shower.

After she got done her shower she dried off and put on an outfit similar to the one she wore the day prier. It was a black skirt with black high heeled boots with a red medium sleeved shirt.

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door of the house and walked down the street not paying any attention to the street in front of her. All of a sudden she felt something hard and then fell on the ground.

_I hope you like it so far. I will not sure how much I will be home this week so I might not update for a week. I hope to get some reviews to tell me if you like it, hate it, or tell me how I can improve my writing. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sailor Moon but I do happily own the plot. _

Chapter 3

Usagi didn't open her eyes at first not realizing that the bottom of her skirt moved passed the bruises and they were very seeable. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?" She asked looking up to see that a man was standing above her and looking at her with a strange face. The man that she had ran into was no other then Mamoru.

"That's okay. I had my head in the clouds as well. But I don't think you should be the one asking are you okay." Mamoru said bending down next to her. He looked at her leg and how bruised it was and he was guess that they hurt like hell.

"Hmm? Oh these? There nothing really." She said with a smile pulling the end of the skirt down as she bumped her hand into one and winced in pain.

"You and those do not look alright to me." He said lightly taking her hand that still held the skirt. "Come on you can trust me how about letting me look at them to make sure you're okay?" He asked with a true smile on his face. 'I guess there was a lot more to this boy friend of Usagi's then the girls and Motoki realized.' He thought to himself.

"I really shouldn't." Usagi said standing up slowly trying her hardest to not stretch her back. She made it up on the first time. "Thank you very much sir for your time." She said with a small smile and went to walk away when a hand lightly grabbed her wrist. She started to shake a little from the touch.

He sensed her uneasiness and he smiled a serious smile and took a deep breath saying "Don't worry I just want to make sure you are ok. I will not hurt you. I promise. I will even take you to Motoki's and he can watch as I look at the bruises." After hearing this Usagi turned around and looked into his eyes. She could see the truth but still knew it would be against her best interest to go with him. "No thank you they are really nothing I ran into the kitchen table in the dark." She said pulling her hand out of his reach and walked away.

Mamoru watched Usagi's disappearing form as he went into the arcade. As the he could hear the chimes above him ring he saw his friend look at the door way from the counter. He didn't laugh at this like he would usually. He just kept a straight face and walked over to Motoki and took a seat on the stool.

"Okay so what's up? You look way to serious this early in the day." Motoki asked as he handed Mamoru his regular cup of coffee.

"Well you would never guess who I just literally ran into." Mamoru said as Motoki started to wipe down the counters. As if they weren't clean.

"Let me take a guess but could it be none other then Usagi?" Motoki asked with a laugh. His laugh was cut short though when he saw something in his friend's eyes. It looked like sadness with a hint of anger. "Alright what aren't you deciding to tell me?" He asked putting the towel down.

"Well when she hit the ground her skirt moved up some." Mamoru said as he watched his friend's eyes grow large. "That's not it. The thing is she had massive bruises on her upper leg and they looked like they hurt like hell and they did because when she pulled her skirt down she bumped her leg causing her to wince." Mamoru said taking a sip of coffee letting everything he had just told his friend about the little blonde.

"You have got to be kidding me. What did she say when you asked her about them?" Motoki asked his eyes now focusing on one part of the counter as his hands squeezed the end of the counter causing his fingers to turn colors.

"She told me that she hit her leg on a table when it was dark. I tried to get her to go somewhere so I could make sure she was okay but she told me no she was fine." Mamoru said putting the coffee cup to his mouth but this time finishing it off in one swish.

Motoki didn't have a chance to answer when he heard a chime at the door. He wasn't going to look at first but something in his gut told him to. As he looked at the door he saw Diamond with another man who looked like a salesman. Motoki's eyes turned dark as he saw the man. He must have been on a business launch because that was the only time men like that would come in without children.

Mamoru saw the look in Motoki's eyes and slowly spun the stool around. That's when he saw the man standing there and he didn't understand what was wrong with Motoki. Then it hit him he was the mysterious boy friend of Usagi's. He now understood why Motoki had that look in his eyes. Before he could comprehend the situation he saw a shadow come up next to him. "Behave Motoki." Was all he had gotten to say before Motoki went to where the men were seated. "Hi how are you guys doing today?" Motoki asked with a grin on his face. "I'm fine." The man across from Diamond said. "I could be better. Could we get two vanilla milkshakes?" Diamond asked. Motoki was not writing the order down which Diamond thought was strange.

"Um shouldn't you be writing this down?" he asked him with a confused face 'She wouldn't tell him would she. He looks like he knows. Damn that woman I'll have to teach her to go against my wishes again today.' He thought to himself as he watched Motoki's facial expressions.

Mamoru could see what was coming next so he got up and moved closer to the booth incase Motoki would have to be held back. He was reluctant to do it but he knew Usagi would get the brunt of the blows Diamond would blow that day if Motoki did anything.

He put his hand on Motoki's arm and gave him a smile and a motion to go to the counter to get the order. "Sorry about that sir. He is very good with remembering." Mamoru said as Motoki walked away. "Oh okay well I hope it doesn't happen again." Diamond said with a wave of his hand as if he was dismissing Mamoru.

He just walked away mumbling a few words about how that man could go to hell. Once he got to the counter he took his seat and looked at Motoki. "Don't pull that again who knows what he thinks now." He said in a voice where only Motoki could both hear it and understand it but also hear the do-as-I-say-now tone in Mamoru's voice.

After Motoki served them their order it took then 30 minutes to eat, pay and then leave. After the two men left Motoki looked at Mamoru "Do you think she will be okay tonight?" Motoki asked him.

"I really can't say but I don't think she will be too safe either way." He said with a sigh of defeat.

"You know Usagi's birthday is in about a week." Motoki said looking at Mamoru. "Think we should throw her a party?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah that would cheer her up for sure." Mamoru said as he stood up. "I will see you tomorrow okay?" Mamoru asked walking over to the door waiting for his rely. "Of course I'm always here." He said with a laugh.

"Okay till tomorrow." Mamoru said with a laugh and walked out of the door.

He decided to go to the park. That was his favorite place. It was calm and collective there. He walked over to the lake and walked along the sidewalk. When he saw Usagi and then someone else sit next to her. It looked a lot like Diamond so he picked the closest tree to the two and hide behind it as he listened into their conversation.

"Hi Diamond." Usagi said as the he sat next to her and took her hand. "Are you on launch?" She asked not looking at him.

"Why did you tell them?" Diamond asked her as he squeezed her hand a little.

"What do you mean tell who and what did I tell them?" She asked him now looking at him and looking at his eyes which held fury inside of them. She tried to get her hand out of his grasp but it wasn't working. "Diamond let go of my hand." She demanded as his squeeze grew very tight. "Ouch. Diamond let go of my hand you're going to break it if you don't. She said now trying to get his hand off with the other hand.

"Why did you tell Motoki?" He asked looking at a stunned Usagi. He didn't care if she was speaking the truth or not. She let them find out and he wasn't happy. 'What how did he… That man.' Usagi thought to herself looking at Diamond. "I told no on not a single soul. I would never do that when you told me not to. I swear why would I?" She said pleading him with her eyes to let her hand go.

All Diamond did was squeeze harder. "I know you told him." He said pulling her up off the bench by her hand and then twisting her arm around her back so it was causing her so much pain. She started to cry. "Please get off of me. You are really hurting me Dia…" She didn't get to finish when she screamed in pain He had twisted her wrist not to mention he had pulled the very sore arm around in away it shouldn't bend to her very sore back.

It only took that scream to make Mamoru intervene. "Sir I think you are hurting the young lady. I think you should stop." He said calmly.

"Well sir I am sorry to say I won't do that and you have no business in our private affairs." Diamond said with Usagi's wrist still in his hand and a crying before him.

"Well then I must say I warned you." Mamoru said as he put his hand on Diamonds and squeezed his wrist until he let go of Usagi's. When he let go of her she fell to the ground not moving her arm afraid what the pain would do to her. "Fine have it your way. Usagi I will see you when you get home and diner better be ready when I get home." He said walking back to the direction of his work.

"Usagi are you okay. I'm so very sorry." Mamoru said running up to her and kneeling up to her. "I'm going to move your arm back to where it should be so I can take you to the arcade since it is across the street. She gave a tearful nod and closed her eyes from the pain.

Mamoru took a deep breath and lightly took her arm by the elbow and slowly pulled it around to her front as Usagi scream out in pain. It hurt him to see someone so hurt because of someone stronger then them and didn't care about that. "Alright I'm taking you to the arcade." He said standing up to pick her up. "No… I'm…. fin… nne…"Usagi said in between catching her breath and crying.

Mamoru just looked at her with sadness. "No if, ands, or buts." He said picking her up slowly as so she didn't hurt her too bad. She rolled into his chest and laid there sobbing into his shirt from the pain. He looked down at her and held her as tight but softly as possible and walked to the Arcade. He knew if he ran the jostling would hurt her even more then need be.

As he crossed the street Motoki saw them coming and gasped in shock at what he saw in front of him. He saw Mamoru holding Usagi. He didn't think anything of it until Mamoru stood at the open door holding a hysterical Usagi. "What the hell happened?" Was all Motoki could get out.

"As of right this moment it doesn't matter. I need to use your back room NOW!." He said stating the sentence not asking. "Yes of course." Motoki said opening the door to the lounge where a sleeping Minako was.

It didn't take her long to hear the crying and she jumped off the bed. "What's wrong?" She asked not seeing Usagi lying in Mamoru's arms. "Honey I need you to tend out in the arcade." Motoki managed to get out in a calm, sweet, and demanding tone all at once.

"Yes of course I will." She said standing up just now seeing Usagi. "Is she okay?" She asked as her heart dropped to her stomach.

"I don't know but I have to help her arm out before she passes out from pain." He said looking down at Usagi.

"I hope she will be okay. Keep me updated and I will be out there." She said leaving the room.

Mamoru walked over to the couch and gently laid Usagi down. She had her good hand clenched onto his shirt. "Its okay sweetie just relaxes and I will make the pain go down." He said stroking her hair as she slowly but surely released him from the grasp.

He first looked at her hand and could tell she had a sprain. He then moved up to her arm where the bruises from the night before were. He winced at the sight of them and then went to her shoulder where the true pain was coming from. He could tell it was dislocated so he looked at Usagi and then Motoki.

"It's dislocated. I need a medium cloth, a small one and a large blanket." Mamoru said to Motoki who nodded his head and left the room. "Shhhh it's going to be alright I promise." Mamoru said stroking her hair again as Motoki came in. "Okay hand me the large one and put the medium one to the side." He said as Motoki handed him the cloth and placed the other on the couch back.

Mamoru took the large blanket and wrapped it under her arms and had it so he had the ends in his hand and it was on the other side if the arm that hurt. "Okay Motoki take this and when I say go pull." He said handing them to a shaky hand of Motoki. Mamoru took the other cloth out of Motoki's hand and put it in Usagi's mouth. "Okay if it hurts bit on the cloth." He said looking at Motoki and taking her arm. "Okay go." He said as they pulled in different directions and Usagi bit into the cloth.

Sure enough it went back into place so he put her arm up in a sling. While he was wrapping it up in a sling she feel asleep so when he was done he covered her up and walked into the arcade where now a impatient Minako and a pissed off Motoki. "She's sleeping. But she has to be up in a little because she has to go back for a little bit so he doesn't try to kill her for not coming home. But she needs to take diner food home." He said looking at the two.

Minako and Motoki looked at each other and nodded their head. They didn't dare ask the question they knew that wouldn't be answer by Mamoru, talked about in front of Usagi and they had known the answer to just afraid of the answer, "Take care of here." Mamoru said walking out the door and to his apartment to think about the days invents in quiet.

Two hours later Motoki was packing up a brown bag with food that Usagi would just have to dish out for diner. He was happy that she was okay. 'Damn I shouldn't have done that earlier. I just hope that this is the worst he will go.' He thought to himself.

Minako was trying very hard to wake up a very stubborn, sleepy Usagi. Good thing she wasn't an alarm clock or she would have been killed by slap of pillow. But thank God Usagi had no pillows and one good arm. Minako finally gave up and tried one more thing.

"Usagi wake up its 4:10." With that Usagi jumped out of bed with her eyes closed tightly. She still felt pain but not as much. "What am I doing here?" She asked looking at Minako who had a frown on. "Well I don't know all I know Is Mamoru brought you over here with a dislocated arm from the park." She said not realizing she said his name.

"WHAT MAMORU!!" She screamed as she winced from pain.

'Guess she found out it was him.' Motoki thought to himself after hearing her scream from the next room.

"Well I have to go I won't be able to cook diner in time and I should go." She said forgetting about that for the moment and walked out the door that led to the arcade. "Hi and bye Motoki and thank you guys for everything." She said getting ready to walk out the door.

"Wait we have some food here for you for your diner." Motoki said walking over to her with the bag handles out for Usagi to take with her good hand.

"Really?" she asked getting a nod out of the two. "Thank you so much." She said giving both of them a big hug. " I love you both very much." She said taking the bag and running down the street so she could get home first.

"Told you he made her give us me and the other girls." Minako said with a tear sliding down her check. She wanted so bad to have been there for Usagi. She could tell there was a mask up and that was why Usagi tried her hardest to stay away from Minako out of all the girls.

"Yea I know but I wish we could help her out more then we are." Motoki said giving Minako a hug as he looked back out the window where he saw that Usagi had just vanished from sight. 'Please let her get the help she needs and let her let the one person who can help her help.' He prayed to himself.

Usagi ran to her door and put the bag down. She looked in and couldn't see. So she walked in closing the door behind her and put the bag down on the closest chair she could find but didn't find any. 'What on Earth." She though to herself trying to carefully walk around the room moving lots of broken pieces and tossed furniture out of the way.

"Hello?" She called out reaching the lights and saw the mess that was in front of her. She dropped the bag of food when she saw what made it. It was Diamond. I very drunk Diamond who had a bottle of beer hanging out of his hand as he throw it at her missing her by a little and landing into the wall.

A/N

_I tried to make it longer. If anyone thinks I should make it longer please say so and when I write the next chapter I will gladly try my very best to make it longer. _

_I would lover reviews to tell me what you guys think and if there is anywhere I need to improve. I will try very hard to write some more chapters this week but I have friends who are like family visiting and we are spending tons of time with them. They leave the first so after that it should be smooth sailing with at the very least a chapter a week. _

_Oh and I'm pretty sure that is how you put a dislocated shoulder back in because I saw it on the show E.R. so I have no idea but I don't suggest unless necessary or you are a trained professional that you do it at home. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sailor Moon but I do happily own this plot. _

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

"So I see you're home." Diamond said walking over to Usagi a smirk plastered on his face.

Usagi backed as far away from him as she possibly could but her back ended up hitting against a door knob as he came closer. "What … do … you… want?" Usagi said stuttering from fear.

"That isn't the question at hand is it now. I think that the real question is where's that little savior of your's to help you now?" He asked walking up to her as he shoved her hard into the wall so that the door knob slammed into her back.

When he had shoved her back into the door knob she yelped out in pain and tried to get away. "Get off of me NOW!!" She said screaming at him as she used her good hand to punch him in the chest. He grabbed the hand and looked at her. "I don't think so?" He said pulling her off the wall. and into the kitchen.

"What are you doing? Get off. Leave me alone. HELP!" She screamed the last part as a hand flew across her face and a wave of pain hit her cheek. "Do you really think that screaming like that is going to help you? I mean no one is going to interfere." Diamond said with a smirk as he threw her onto the kitchen floor.

"Now you are going to listen to me and you are going to listen to me good understand?" He said standing over her.

"Y… es… sss" She said shakily as she looked up at him.

"Now you are not allowed to talk to anyone outside of this house without my permission or there will be a price to pay." He said not waiting for an answer and walking out of the room and into the bedroom.

Usagi looked down where he had just left and saw the door close with a click meaning that he locked the door.

After feeling that it was safe enough she decided to get up and put the food that Motoki was nice enough to make away.

**Meanwhile**

Not long after Usagi left the arcade Mamoru walked in and went to his usual seat at the counter waiting for his friend to walk over.

"Hey Mamoru. Are you okay?" Motoki asked handing Mamoru a cup of coffee.

"Yea I'm okay I suppose." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"She left a little bit ago if you were wondering." He said taking the wash cloth and wiping the counter off as usual.

"I hope she will be okay. He really did a number on her." Mamoru said looking at his friend now.

"Yea he did. You know if he had ever laid a hand on her before she either hid it very well or he didn't do anything that harsh before" Motoki said concentrating on wiping the counter down.

Mamoru didn't say anything he just kept on taking sip of his coffee.

"On to something happier I sent out the invitations for Usagi's Birthday Party." Motoki said handing one to Mamoru. "This on is yours." He said as Mamoru took it.

"You never did like to do things the traditional way now did you?" He asked with a laugh as he opened up the invitation.

"No I don't. But I did mail one out to Usagi and yes Addresses to them both because if not he won't let her come and you and I both know that." Motoki said putting the cloth he was cleaning with in a bucket under the counter.

"Yea true. I hope she can come. But I'm sure she will and if he comes to he better not do anything to ruin for her. " Mamoru said with a frown as he took one last sip of his coffee.

"By the way just thought you should know that… well Minako kind of told Usagi that it was you." Motoki said fast but not fast enough and Mamoru caught every word. He gulped down the coffee in his mouth and yelled "WHAT!"

"Sorry I never told her that Usagi didn't know." He said looking at his friend cautiously.

Mamoru took in a deep breath and let it out "That's okay I suppose she would've found out one way or another." He said putting a few dollars on the counter and got up walking towards that door.

"Talk to you tomorrow then." Motoki said with a sigh as Mamoru walked out the door. "Guess I should close up." He said walking to the door and turning the sign on the door to say 'Close'.

_**2 Days Later**_

Usagi had just gotten the mail from the mail man and was going through it. 'Hmm what's this?' She thought to herself as she saw a pink envelope that was addressed to her from Motoki.

She opened it up to see that it was an invitation to a Birthday party. "Whose Birthday is it? I don't think I talk to anyone whose birthday is coming up." She said walking over to the calendar in the kitchen to see the date. "Lets see. OH. It's my birthday. Guess I forgot about it." She with a laugh. 'Well hopefully Diamond will let us go' she thought to herself as she walked into the hall way to put the mail on the table there.

She had gone back into the kitchen to make diner for Diamond. He hadn't gone after her at all since that day and she was thankful but she didn't want to give him a reason to go after her today.

As she had finished the last thing for diner Diamond walked in through the front door calling out "Hello Honey."

Usagi smiled and put the dish on the table "Hello Diners ready." She said with a smile.

She smiled as he walked in and took his seat and started to dish the food onto his plate. "I got an Invitation today in the mail." She said sitting down across from him putting some food on her own plate.

"Really? I take it you would like to go to this party?" He asked looking at her as he took a bit out of the chicken he was eating.

"Well yes because it's a Birthday party for me that Motoki is having at the arcade." She said closing her eyes not wanting to see his reaction.

"Fine but you are to talk to no one with out me next to you." He said taking a napkin to wipe his mouth off.

"What that isn't fair. It's a birthday party for me." She said instantly regretting what she just said.

He slammed his hands onto the table "Look either that or you don't go. Your choice hun." He said standing up and walking over to the doorway. "What's your choice?" He asked looking at her.

She looked at him and saw he wasn't joking. "Fine I won't talk to any one there unless you are next to me." She said looking down to the table now.

"Fine now I'll be in the other room if you'll excuse me I have lost my appetite." He said walking into the den closing and locking the door to it.

Soon after he left she picked the dishes up and washed them. 'At least I get to go and see my friends and maybe Mamoru will be there' she thought to herself with a sigh,

After she finished washing the dish she decided to take a walk. Not bothering to take anything all she did was yell back to Diamond she was leaving and would be back and she walked out the door.

Usagi had started to walk towards the park to think about things. She got to the park and walked down a path that lead to her favorite park bench the viewed the lake. She took a seat and looked out at the lake.

'What am I going to do? I can't stay with him but I have no other choice. I know if I leave him he will try to go after me' she thought to herself as she put her head into her hands.

'I could ask Mamoru he seems willing to help but to how far and why would he I mean he left out of the blue. That's why I started dating Diamond.' She thought a tear slipping down her check. 'So I guess he is out of the question.' She thought shaking her head she was now in tears.

She sat there for awhile not realizing what time it was until she hear a voice behind her "You know you shouldn't be out this late." It said. She lifted her head out of her hand to see a man she didn't know behind her.

"Go away." She said standing up to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "Go away I mean it. I'll scream." She said looking at him.

The man just held onto her arm and moved around the bench. "I don't think that would be in your best interest." He said with a grin. She looked up at him and one quick movement she stomped on his foot but he still held her arm as he looked at his foot and bounced around "You stepped on my foot."

As he said that she let out a high pitch scream. She was thankful then of all times she was teases as my Mamoru because she learned how high her scream could go. As she was screaming she felt a pain across her check. "I told you not to do that." He said to her.

_**Meanwhile**_

Mamoru sat at his usual set and looked over at his friend. He had just gotten there and his friend was bringing him his coffee over. "So did she reply to the Invite yet?" he asked with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"No not yet. I'm sure she just got it since I only **just** sent it out two days ago." He said to him with a laugh as he started wiping the counter down once more.

Mamoru looked at his friend and then the counter. "You know that is the second time since I've gotten here that you've wiped that counter down and no one has sat there or place anything there. So why on Earth are you wiping it down again?" he had asked his friend the question that had been bugging him since they meant.

"You know I'm not sure. It really just keeps me occupied and my hands busy. I've never really thought about it." Motoki said with a laugh.

As he was laughing someone had walked through the door and as it closed they could hear a scream. Mamoru looked at Motoki who had a spoke look on his face.

"I'm going to check it out that didn't sound too good." Motoki said walking around the counter.

"No I'll go because you have to work. I'll come back when I find out what it is alright?" He asked standing up and walking to the door.

"Yeah but be careful." Motoki said watching Mamoru run out the door.

Mamoru got outside and wasn't sure witch way to go until he heard another smaller scream and he ran in the direction.

Usagi was trying her hardest to get away from the man but he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me." She screamed at him as his grip got tighter.

"And if I don't who is going to protect you. I don't see anyone." He said looking at her with a grin.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes as she heard someone say "Think again." She looked around. She knew that voice but couldn't put her finger on it.

The man that held her arm had let go and ran in another direction.

She looked at the man that had saved her and saw his face. "Thank you." She said bluntly and sat back down on the bench.

"Your welcome but what are you doing out this late and in the park to boot?" Mamoru asked sitting next to her.

"I was thinking about stuff." She said putting her head in her hands and sighed.

"Care to talk about it?" He asked looking at her with sadness in his eyes. He didn't like what had happened to her and he blamed himself for it because he left those four years ago.

"No I don't think you could help." She said getting ready to stand up.

"Why do you say that?" He asked stopping her.

"Because you left and said nothing to anyone." She said looking at him tears falling from her eyes.

"I had no choice but to leave." He said looking at her in shock.

"Why did you have no choice? I mean really. You could've said no to that scholarship. But you didn't. Even still you could have said good bye and kept in touch with someone." She said standing up she was now sobbing.

"I'm sorry but you have to believe me it was for everyone's own good." He said standing up next to her putting a hand on her arm lightly.

She pulled away from his touch and looked at him her eyes were puffy from the tears "How much good did it do me. I cried myself to sleep when Motoki told me he found out you left, I leapt into Diamonds arms for comfort and I missed you. That did me no good." She said running off.

Mamoru looked after her with tears stirring in his eyes. "Damn" he said under his breath. 'I didn't think all that would have happened. I didn't realize she liked me that much. I blew it. But I can't let that get in my way now I need to get her away from Diamond before he kills her.' He thought to himself walking back to the arcade.

Once he got back to the arcade he went back to his seat and put his elbows on the counter and rested his head on his hands.

Motoki went up to him and was shocked at the state his friend came back in. "What's wrong?" He asked giving him a fresh cup of coffee.

"Well I went to cheek out the noise and saw it was some one going after Usagi. Well I stopped him and well lets say life isn't fair." Was the answer he was given.

"And why isn't it fair?" Motoki asked looking at Mamoru with a confused look.

"Because me leaving did all this. I left for her own good and it turned out to be the worst thing for her." He said looking at Motoki now. "Did you know she liked me?" He asked Motoki.

"Well not until you left and she was really depressed that and when I told her you had left it looked like her world had just crashed." He said looking at Mamoru a sad expression on his face.

That little bit of information made Mamoru sadder then before. "I need to make her realize I didn't leave her but I left for her." He said standing up.

"Good luck but you can't do that till the party because Diamond won't let her talk to anyone I found out." Motoki said looking at a now even more depressed Mamoru.

"Well I guess I will see you later." Mamoru said walking out of the arcade.

Motoki Sighed and watched him walk out. "I hope he will be okay." He said as Minako came up to him.

"I'm sure he will be okay once he helps Usagi. God only knows she needs that help." Minako said looking up at Motoki.

_A/N_

_I am so sorry it took me this long to post. It turns out that I got sick during the weekend and I am still kind of getting over it and every time at night I tired to write I couldn't concentrate from coughing. So I decided today to do it during the day. I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry if it isn't as good as my last. Tell me what you think and where I can improve _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sailor Moon but I do happily own this plot _

_A/N: Just wanted to tell everyone that I have decided to bring up the other reason that he left Japan in this chapter but it will not be fully revealed until later on. Sorry._

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

That night when Usagi got home she walked right past the den and into the bedroom locking the door behind her. She was not in the mood to deal with Diamond being pissed off at her for being late.

She plopped down onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. 'What am I going to do? He seemed like he would help but he left. For my own good he says. Ha. I don't believe that one bit. How could he think it was for my own good?' She had though to herself as she started to fall asleep.

Mamoru had headed back to the park bench that he had seen Usagi at and he sat down looking at the lake.

"I guess I really screwed up when I left." He said to himself pulling something out of his pocket.

"But if I hadn't what would have happened to Usagi. I mean her life could have been worse off then it is now or even worse she could have been dead." He said to himself.

"Maybe I should tell her why I left and maybe just maybe she might speak to me again or even trust me enough to protect her from that bastard." He said putting the paper that he took out of his pocket back into it.

He spent another ten minutes at the lake thinking about what he should do before finally deciding to go back to his apartment to get some rest.

**Next day**

Darien woke up to the sun beaming through the curtains. With a yawn he got up out of bed and got a shower and dressed.

"To the arcade to see Motoki and maybe my screw up last night doesn't stop her from coming to her party." He said to himself as he put his shoes on and grabbed his keys and wallet heading out the door.

He went to the garage and got on his Motorcycle and headed to the arcade. When he got to the arcade he went to his usual seat and waited for Motoki to come out. Much to his surprise his coffee was delivered be Minako.

"Where's Motoki?" Mamoru asked Minako as she put the coffee down in front of him.

"He has off today silly. He doesn't work every day of the week." She said with a smile as she went around the counter to sit next to Mamoru.

"I suppose he can't. You by chance would know if." He started to ask but cut off by Minako.

"No not yet." She said with a chuckle. "You know you really should be more patient. Have you lost patients those four years you were gone or something?" She asked him hopping off the stool to go help the customer that had just entered the Arcade.

"Something like that." He said under his breath as drank his coffee thinking to himself.

Usagi had just started to wake as she looked around the room. "What time is it?" She asked her self moving to the edge of the bed and sitting up looking at where her alarm clock had use to be.

"Oh yea that's right. I killed it when I throw the pillow at it. Opps." She said laughing and rubbing the back of her neck.

'Well I guess I better go tell Motoki I will go to the party while Diamond isn't home and doesn't know.' She thought to herself as she got a shower and changed carefully not to move her arm in any uncomfortable positions.

With her keys and phone in hand she put her shoes on and walked out the door locking it behind her as she headed to the Arcade.

Usagi walked slowly to the Arcade. She knew who was most likely to be there and she didn't want to deal with him. Not to mention it was bad enough her going to talk to Motoki but if Diamond found out she talked to not only Motoki but Mamoru both today and last night who knows what he would do.

Sure enough when Usagi walked into the Arcade she saw the back of Mamoru's head. Without saying anything she looked around for Motoki 'Damn it must be his day off.' She thought to herself as she saw Minako walking over to her.

"Hey Usagi." Minako said with a smile walking up to Usagi.

"Hey Motoki wouldn't happen to be working today would he?" Usagi asked hoping she was wrong about him being off.

"Nope sorry to say but maybe I could help you?" Minako asked walking over to the counter.

Mamoru didn't turn around he was afraid of what he might see if he looked into her eyes so he just sat there looking at the counter and sipping his coffee on occasion.

"You know you might be able to." Usagi said with a smile walking over to the counter and carefully sitting on a stool.

"Alright girl what can I help you with? I'm guess it isn't boy troubles, or school work." Minako asked with a laugh.

"No I wanted to tell you guys that I'm coming to the Birthday party. Sadly I have to bring Diamond but he wasn't doing anything for me anyways." She said looking at the counter now a small smile on her lips so Minako didn't worry.

"Well I'm glad you can come." She said finishing the sentence in her thoughts 'but not so much that he is but at least you're coming.' She had though with a smile.

Mamoru watched Usagi out of the corner of his eyes. "So you'll be coming that's good." He said with a smile.

"Yea it is." She said looking at him.

Minako could sense the tension between the two and wanted nothing to do with it so she smiled and looked at them saying "I hate to say this but I must go a clean up the tables and games. So see you guys later." And with smile she walked quickly away.

'Damn you Minako' Usagi thought as she smiled and waved good-bye to Minako.

"So are you okay?" She heard Mamoru ask her.

"Yea I'm doing better. My arm still hurts from yesterday afternoon but besides that I'm doing very well." She said with a fake smile hoping to fool him.

"That's good. And it's to be excepted that your arm still hurts considering the fact you dislocated it." He said looking at her with a smile. 'I wish she would tell the truth.' He thought to himself.

"Yea I suppose it is huh?" She asked with a smile uncomfortable laugh.

"Yeah, I know you don't want to talk about it or anything but just so you know I'm here if you do want to talk about it. Or need any help, okay?" He asked her while looking at her eyes so she would see in his that he was telling the truth.

Usagi looked into his eyes for a minute and saw that he was telling her the truth. She was sure if she should trust him though. He had left out of the blue and who knows if he would up and leave again when he was needed.

Mamoru could see the doubt in her eyes and it hurt him that she doubted him but he didn't blame her. He couldn't tell her the truth at least not at that moment and he knew it but he also knew that would've been the only way she would believe him.

Usagi looked away from his eyes and to the floor. With a sigh she shrugged her shoulders and said "Okay. I suppose" Saying the last part under her breath.

Mamoru gave a small smile and nodded his head saying "Good."

"Yeah I suppose." Usagi said looking out the Arcade window behind her. As she looked out she could see that Diamond was walking away from the Arcade and her heart almost stopped as she began to turn pale.

"Usagi are you okay?" Mamoru asked not seeing what turned her so pale.

"Um yeah but I think I need to get going." She said with a fake smile and hopping off the stool just as Minako did minutes before she came in.

"Well good bye then." Mamoru said with a smile as she walked out the door waving good bye.

'Well at least last night won't keep her from coming next week but I hope she will be okay.' He thought to himself with a sigh.

Usagi ran as fast as she could back to her house so she could have both the house cleaned and diner ready by the time Diamond got home so he wouldn't have any other reason to get madder then he would be.

Usagi had almost had diner ready when she heard a bang from the other room and she almost jumped out of her skin. 'Oh god he's home' she thought to herself.

"Usagi! Would you like to tell me why on Earth you were not only at the Arcade but you were talking to that ass!" He practically screamed at her while walking into the kitchen.

"I was there to tell Motoki that we would be at the Party next week and he wasn't there so I was telling Minako and I thought it would be rude to not talk to her." She said standing up to him. She was getting tired of him pushing her around and she wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

"Really well I thought I told you never to talk to anyone with out me there." He said slapping her across the face.

Usagi looked at him and put her good hand to her face. "Yes you did but there would be no way to tell them that I could come with your work schedule." She yelled at him not realizing till after she said it that it would be a very big mistake.

"What did you just say to me? Are you telling me that it is my fault that you deliberately went against me?" He asked her grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against the wall.

Usagi tried to shake her head no but was having some trouble with it.

"Good I didn't think you did. But why were you talking to that good for nothing?" he asked her now pulling her up by her throat against the wall so her feet were not touching the ground.

Usagi took this as a chance and she kicked him in the groin causing him to drop her to the ground and fall to the ground himself.

Usagi looked at him and grabbed her throat and went to get up and run away but he grabbed her by the ankles and tripped her making her head hit a near by chair. "Oww damn it. Let me go Diamond" Usagi said in tears putting a hand up to the spot the hit the chair.

"No you aren't going any where." Diamond said letting go of her ankle so he could get up.

Usagi looked at him her good hand still on her head and he kicked him in the shin causing him to curse at her and land on the floor once more. "I don't think you are going to hurt me anymore tonight." She said getting up and running out the door taking nothing with her not even her shoes.

**Meanwhile**

After Usagi had ran out of the Arcade Mamoru looked over to Minako to call her over so he could ask for another cup of coffee.

"So how did your talk with her go Mamoru?" Minako asked giving him another cup of coffee.

"Well personally I think it could've gone a hell of a lot better." He said as he took a hand through his hair.

"Well hopefully you got through to her because she can use help." She said walking away from him to leave him to his thoughts.

'Well hopefully she believes me and will come to me if she needs help.' He thought with a sigh.

"Hey Minako I am going to get going. I'll talk to you later." He said standing up and leaving some money on the counter. He walked out the Arcade waving good-bye to Minako.

"Okay well I better go home and clean and have some diner before I go to the park tonight." Mamoru said as he got on his bike and put his helmet on and drove off.

After Mamoru was done eating and cleaning he went back to the garage and grabbed hit bike. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to get to the park as fast as he could so he could see the sunset.

After he got to the park her parked his bike and started walking towards the lake with his head in the clouds not paying attention to where he was going when he felt someone run into him and he caught them before they had a chance to fall. 'All those run-ins with Usagi had helped my reflexes.' He thought to himself.

Usagi was dodging people left and right with Diamond hot on her trail she decided to cut through the park and head to the Arcade but when she turned her head to see where Diamond was she had collided into something hard and soft at the same time. She had her eyes closed waiting for the fall but it never happened.

Mamoru looked down to see who he had run into and was surprised to see a very frightened Usagi and he let his arms from around her fall to his side. "Usagi are you okay? Are you bleeding?" he asked noticing a cut on her forehead.

Usagi heard the voice and opened her eyes to stare face to face with Mamoru. She gave him a weak smile and turned around to see if Diamond was behind them or not and sure enough she could see him in the distance.

"Usagi are you okay? Can you even hear me?" Mamoru asked her looking at her with a strange face. Before he had a chance to see what she was looking at he felt his arm being pulled towards the way he had come.

Without asking questions he let her pull him across the street, through the Arcade doors and into the Employee lounge.

Minako looked at Usagi and Mamoru when they walked in and could see a bruise around her neck and a cut on her forehead. She looked back to the door when she saw the Employee lounge door slam shut and lock and saw what she was running from. She saw Diamond coming towards the Arcade.

Usagi sighed in relief and put her back to the door and slide to the floor her head in her hands.

**In the front of the Arcade**

Minako walked over to the phone and called Motoki. It only rang three times and then he answered.

Phone conversation is in Italic

"_Hello." Motoki said with a smile on his face. _

"_Motoki I need you to get down here as fast as you legally can." Minako said watching out the window as Diamond got closer. _

_Motoki's smile turned into a frown as soon as she said that. "Alright keep safe until I get there okay." He said _

"_Okay. See when you get here." She said hanging up the phone. 'This is why I'm very happy we only live a few blocks away.' She thought to her self_

Minako went back to washing the counter down when Diamond walked in.

"Where the hell is she?" He screamed out.

"Not here." Minako said clean and simple.

"Like I am really going to believe that." He said walking over to the counter.

"Well it's the truth so if you believe it or not is on you." She said going to walk around the counter but he blocked her path.

"I don't think so. Not until you tell me where the hell she went. I know she is in here." He said his hands on the counters that where on both sides of the walk way.

"I think you want to leave her alone Diamond." Motoki said walking over to him. He had just gotten into the Arcade when he saw Diamond corner Minako.

Diamond turned around to see Motoki getting closer to him. "Have it your way but know this she is my girlfriend. She has not broken up with me and I know she won't so I will find her sooner or later." He said storming out of the Arcade.

"Are you okay Minako?" Motoki asked walking over to her.

"Yea I'm fine but I don't think Usagi is." She said looking at the door to the Employee lounge.

"Is she back there by herself?" He asked wrapping Minako into a hug.

"No Mamoru is with her but she was kind of bruised." She said with a sigh as she wrapped her arms around Motoki.

"Don't worry then she will be perfectly fine but when Mamoru is alone we have to tell him what Diamond said at the end okay?" He said with a smile to cheer her up.

**Meanwhile in the Employee lounge**

"Usagi what's wrong?" Mamoru asked kneeling down to her.

Usagi looked up at him and saw the warmth and concern in his eyes and decided to tell him. "I'm running from Diamond." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Why?" He asked hoping she went on.

"We got in a fight and he went after me and I fought back and he tried to keep me from running and I banged my head and got away" She said the tears now streaming down her face but she wasn't crying just yet.

He nodded his head in understanding and put his hand to her face and using his thumb he wiped the tears that where falling away not saying anything because he knew she wasn't finished talking.

"and I forgot my shoes and my feet hurt." She said putting her head back into her hands.

"Where the hell is she?" Usagi heard from the other side of the door and knew who it was.

"It's okay Usagi. He won't hurt you anymore. He can't." He said looking at her and moving so he was sitting now.

She looked up at him tears still falling "How do you know?" She asked looking him square in the eye.

"I know because I won't let him hurt you. I told you once today and I will tell you again." He said taking her head in his hands so one hand was on one side of her head and the other hand on the other side "I will be here to help you." He said slowly so she understood.

She looked him in the eyes and saw the truth. "You won't leave again?" She asked. She may have seen the truth but she couldn't help the fact.

"No I will not leave you. Not as long as you need me. Not now not ever and I shouldn't have left last time without saying good-bye." He said as she threw herself into his arms crying hysterical.

"Shhh don't worry. I'm here." He said kept telling her as he rubbed her back and whispering soothing sounds in here ear to calm her down.

It took about ten minutes to be all cried out and fall asleep. Mamoru looked down at her and smiled picking her up and carefully unlocking and walking out the Employee lounge.

When Minako heard the door open she excused herself from the table she was taking a order from and walked over to the stool Motoki was sitting on.

Mamoru walked over to them but didn't sit down any "I'm going to take her back to my place so she can get some rest and I can clean her cut up. And I have a feeling she will be around a lot more often Minako." He said with a smile.

"Good I miss her." She said with a smile looking at Usagi's sleeping face.

"When she wakes up tomorrow we'll come by and talk about where she is staying and all that stuff, Okay?" He asked Motoki.

"Alright we will be here all day. Talk to you two tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"Okay. Oh I left my Bike across the street umm could you cover it up later?" He asked before he walked out the door.

"Of course I will." Motoki said with a smile. "Bye." He and Minako said at the same time as Mamoru walked out the door and to his apartment.

* * *

_A/N: Please tell me what you guys think. Tell me where I can make it better and where I can improve on my writing. Can't wait to here from you _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sailor Moon but I do happily own the plot. _

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

After Mamoru left the Arcade he carefully walked to his apartment building. When he finally got to his apartment building he went to the elevators and carefully pushed the up button so he didn't drop Usagi. He waited patiently for the elevator door to open. When it finally came to the first floor he gave a sigh of relief. He may have been patient but the elevator took so damn long and he wanted to get Usagi to his apartment.

He walked into the elevator and once more carefully pushed the button that would take him to his floor. He impatiently tapped his foot as the elevator started moving. He may not have mind waiting for it to get there but he hated that damn music they played. He thought for sure he would fall asleep one day in the elevator if he was tired enough.

The elevator stopped on his floor and he got off heading to his door. "Finally home." He said at almost a whisper to no one really. He carefully boosted Usagi up so he was holding her in one hand and got his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door and walked in throwing his keys on the little table in the hall. He closed and locked the door with one swift movement and went back to holding Usagi with two hands. He looked down at her to make sure she was still sleeping and to his relief all she did was give a light snore and cuddled closer to him.

He walked with her into his bedroom and carefully laid her on his bed. With a glance at her he left to go into his bathroom. Bending down to the cabinet her opened it up looking around with his eyes. 'Ah there it is.' He thought to himself as he pulled out a first aid kit and then a bottle of peroxide.

He walked back into his room and carefully sat on the bed so he wouldn't wake her up. But he knew she would wake up when he went to the peroxide on. 'Okay. Let's get her cleaned up.' He thought to himself as he put the kit down on the side table and opened it up. He took a deep breath and took out a cotton ball and opened the peroxide and put some on the cotton ball. With a deep breath he dabbed it on her cut.

Usagi woke up with a scream and lunged forward. "What are you doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She asked in between breaths.

"No actually I was trying to clean your cut up." He said trying to keep from laughing.

"Oh, well how about next time waking me up or something." She said looking at him before she moved her legs so she was sitting Indian style.

"Okay I will have to take that into consideration Usagi." He said taking the cotton ball once more to her cut. She winced at the touch of the cotton ball on her cut. He saw the look on her face and moved when he finished cleaning the cut and dried up blood around it he blew lightly onto the open cut.

"There you go how's that?" He asked throwing the cotton ball away in the trash can.

"Much batter it doesn't hurt as much. Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Good I'm glad but I'm but not done with that cut yet." He said taking out a tube of antibiotic cream. "Okay this will be a little cold." He said. Retrieving a nod from her he opened the tube and squeezed some of the cream out onto his finger and he rubbed the cream into her cut.

"Is that it?" She asked looking at him as he went into the bathroom to wash the rest of the cream that was on his finger off.

"Nope just one thing left." He said with a smiled as he walked back over to the bed to sit down.

"Yeah I can't wait." She said rolling her eyes with a laugh.

"I bet you can't wait." He said taking out gauze square and a roll tape. "Okay hold still." He said folding the gauze square in half and putting on the cut. When it stuck to the cut he took and ripped two small pieces of tape and put one on each side of the square length ways.

"Okay, I am done my master piece." He said as he cleaned up the first aid kit and closing the peroxide bottle and putting it back into the cabinet.

"Thank you very much." She said with a smile looking around. "Um I have a question for you." She said with a small smile.

"Okay well maybe I will know the answer." He said sitting at the end of the bed now.

"Well I was wondering where I was. The last thing I remember was crying in your arms." She said looking down at her hands that were fiddling with each other on her on her lap.

"Well you ended up falling asleep. So I decided to take you back to my apartment." He said looking at her. "Are you okay with being here?" he asked her.

"Huh?" She asked lifting her head to look at him a smile on her face. "Yes I'm fine being here. In fact I don't think I would feel safer anywhere else." She said moving over closer to him and giving him a hug. "Thank you for that." She whispered loud enough that he would hear her.

Mamoru smiled at her and hugged her back. When he heard what she whispered he looked at her confused "For what?" He asked her.

"For making me feel safe but you can't leave again, okay?" She asked pulling back slightly from the hug but she still kept her arms around his neck.

He looked at her and could see the seriousness and all the hurt in her eyes. He felt bad for causing some of that hurt and he wanted to make it up to her some how. "I promise I won't leave again." He said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Good." She said leaning back into him and putting her head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to." She said in a silent whisper.

"Don't worry I don't want to leave you again and I don't plan on it." He said leaning her head against hers.

"I have one question why had you left with no good-byes?" She asked

He moved his head and looked down at her moving her so she was sitting on his lap. "Do you really want to know?" he asked with a sigh.

"Only if you want to tell me why." She said closing her eyes and relaxing in his embrace.

"I left because I had gotten accepted for college in America but I left with no good-byes because not even two day after I decided to go I got a letter in the mail." He said taking a deep breath.

"A letter what kind?" She asked lifting her head up so she could look at him. She was curious why a letter made him leave like that.

"It was a letter that well here I'll show you." He said leaning over to the side table still holding onto Usagi and with one hand and opening and reaching into the table's draw and pulling a slip of paper out.

Usagi looked at it as he handed it to her. "This is it?" She asked looking at it as she opened it up.

"Yea that's it." He said watching her closely.

She started to read the note her eyes going from word to word. Her face showed no emotion and that was beginning to scare Mamoru. He wasn't sure how she would react to the letter.

Here is what the letter said in it. (The letter is in Italic)

_You will not know who I am but I know who you are and who you're friends with. _

_I suggest you leave town and leave it without a word to anyone or something will happen to that friend of your's. I believe her name was Usagi. I know you care for her so you will do as I say. _

"Usagi are you okay?" he asked taking the letter from her carefully and putting it back in the draw and closing the draw.

"I'mm… mm… Fine" She said the first part a little shakily.

"You don't seem it." He said putting a hand under her chin and moving her head so she faced him and dropped his hand back to where he was holding onto her. "And I can see it in your eyes that you aren't." He said. Not even a minute after he said that she leaned against him putting her head against his chest and she started crying.

"Hey hey now it's alright. Don't cry." He said trying to sooth her as he took and rubbed his one hand up and down her arm.

She slowly started to stop crying as she leaned against him and listened to his heart beat. Mamoru looked down at her and saw that she was slowly falling back asleep. He waited until he heard a soft snore come from her for him to pull the covers of the bed down and gently pick her up placing her on the bed and pulling the covers up over her. He smiled down at her as he moved a stray piece of hair and kissed her forehead lightly.

After he left the room Mamoru went into the hallway closet and pulled out some extra pillows and a blanket so he could sleep some what comfortably on the couch. With in ten minutes Mamoru had laid down and pulled the blanket up over his head and fell asleep.

**Next Day**

Usagi woke up to the sun shining right in her eyes. "Ern. Go away sun." She said taking the blankets and pulling them over her head.

Usagi finally got up out of bed when the sun wouldn't let up and listen to her. She yawned and stretched looking around. She got up and walked out of the room and into the living room to see Mamoru under the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

Usagi looked at him and fell over on the couch laughing. After a good laugh she got up and walked over to Mamoru. 'Hm should I move the table because he might hit it when he wakes up? Well he was nice last night but after all those years of teasing I think he deserves it' she thought to herself with a nod.

She bent down next to his ear and screamed in a semi low voice "MAMORU WAKE UP!"

With a jolt up he rammed right into the table and back down to the floor. "Ow what the hell did you do that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist you were there and it was pay back for all those years and well you were just there." she said as she started to laugh so hard she had to hold onto her stomach.

"You know what?" he asked climbing out from under the table.

Usagi stopped laughing and looked at him and saw the mischief in his eyes. "Oh no." she said starting to get up.

"I don't think so." He said tackling her down and tickling her.

"Ahh no no stop I'm sorry….. Stoppppp…. Come on I will behave please…Ahhhhh" She said in between laughs.

"No I don't think you learned your lesson." He said as she flailed her arms and legs around from laughing so hard.

"Come … on …. Pretty …. Please …. I …. Beee …. g… you." She said between laughs as he finally stop.

"Okay but you owe me now." He said as she leaned up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for stopping." She said to him with a smile on her face. She didn't remember when she had had so much fun before.

"Your welcome now get up and dressed so we can go to the Arcade." He said getting up.

"Aww but I like it right here." She said giving him a puppy dog pout.

"I'd love to give in but just this once I can't. I will get you a pair or pants and a top, okay?" he asked her walking into his room.

"Fine." She said standing up and following him into his room.

He came out of his closet with a pair of sweats and a semi long top. "These should fit you they are pretty small." He said handing them to her and then smiling "So bedroom or bathroom?" he asked her as he went back in the closet for his own cloths.

"I'll take the bathroom. You know us girls need to pamper first." She said with a giggle as she went into the bathroom to get changed.

About thirty minutes later and a soda Mamoru looked up from the couch to see Usagi finally coming out of the bathroom and he started clapping.

"Ha ha. Funny boy. I had to alter it a bit." She said walking to the door with a smile as he looked at what he did to the sweats and top. She had tied the string very tight and ripped the bottom of the pants off so they ended half way below her knees and her top was pulled tight and the fabric that was at the end was tied in a knot so the shirt was tight on her. "Hope you don't mind." She said with a laugh.

He shook his head and stood up walking over to her and put his own shoes on "Nope not at all. I think you look better in those then I ever did." He said laughing.

"Thanks." She said walking out the door with him behind her closing and locking the door.

"We are going to have to walk. So hop on." He said squatting down so she could get on his back.

"What?" She asked getting on his back holding on as he stood up.

"Well I left my Motorcycle at the Arcade yesterday and you have no shoes on. So to keep your feet from getting sore I think it would be in your best interest for me to give you a piggy back ride." He said laughing as he walked to the elevator.

She started laughing as she leaded her head on her arm next to his head "Thank you." She said with a smile.

"No problem." He said stepping into the elevator.

Soon enough they were at the Arcade walking through the door. Usagi was laughing as Mamoru bounced her off his back and laughed himself.

"I see you two are getting along." Motoki said laughing as he saw the two enter the Arcade.

"Hey Motoki how are you doing?" Mamoru asked as he walked over to the counter and sat I his usual stool.

"I'm doing well." He said as Minako came out of the back room.

"Hey Mamoru where is Usagi?" she asked looking around but not seeing her.

"Here." Usagi said raising her hand. She was sitting in the booth that her and the girls use to sit in all the time.

Minako walked over and pushed her over while laughing so she could sit. "So how was your sleep?" she asked looking at her with a smile.

"It was very good. Except when someone decided to clean the cut on my head without waking me up but I got him back this morning when he woke up." She said laughing like a mad man.

Mamoru shook his head and walked over to the booth to join them but was stopped by Motoki shaking his head 'No'.

Mamoru looked at him and then back to the girls and realized why he stopped him. Usagi had to cut the girls out of her life because of Diamond and now she was getting them back. "Let's go in the back room then and talk." Mamoru said walking towards the door and smile on his face.

Motoki nodded and followed him closing the door behind them.

"So I figured you her and Minako can go back to her old place and get some stuff for her to stay at your place, okay?" Motoki asked plopping down on the couch.

"Yup sounds good to me. What are we going to do about Diamond?" Mamoru said sitting on a chair next to the couch.

"Well that's another thing. He said that he was going to get her back since she was still his girl friend. I don't want to think about what he means by that." Motoki said shaking his head.

"That's not good. Seeing what I've seen from that ass it's not going to be good. Well I suppose we will have to keep someone with her at all times no matter what she says." Mamoru said not asking but stating.

"Yea but I have good news. The girls are coming for Usagi's Birthday party which is in a few days." Motoki said with a smile.

"That is great. She will be so happy to see them." He said with a smile as he sat up to walk out. "Well we better go before it gets late and he is there." Mamoru said with Motoki following his lead and walking out the door to hear a screaming Usagi and a laughing Minako.

"What did we miss?" Motoki asked sitting across from them with Mamoru sitting next to him.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Minako said as Usagi was blushing like crazy.

"That doesn't look like nothing." Mamoru said pointing to Usagi.

"Well if you must know I asked her If you were good i..." Minako said as she got her mouth covered by a steamed Usagi.

"Now shut up they need not know that question because you can't believe me." She said moving her hand and sitting back down in her seat.

"Well let's get going okay guy?" Mamoru asked getting out of the booth.

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked as Minako got out of the booth and she cradled out behind.

"We are going to get you some things from your old place so you can not wear my cloths everyday. Oh and let's not forget change them so only a girl can wear them." He said laughing as he bent down so she could get on his back.

"Okay horsy to our destination." Usagi said pretending to crack a wipe above her head.

Mamoru laughed and looked at Minako as she nodded he made a purring sounded and galloped out the door with Usagi laughing and holding on around his neck. Minako followed them the whole time laughing at their antics.

They had soon got to the apartment and saw the door open. Mamoru slowly put Usagi down as he carefully walked into the apartment. What he saw shocked him. The place was completely torn apart.

Usagi walked around him and gasped at what she saw. "I think he lost it." She said walking to the bedroom.

Mamoru walked right behind her and Minako behind him. "Wow he really trashed this place didn't he?" Minako asked looking around.

"Yea he did." Usagi said reaching in a closet for a duffel bag and placed it on the bed as she went into the draws and threw some cloths into it and then she walked over to the closet and folded some pants and tops and placed them in. She grabbed a few personal items and two pairs of shoes and zipped it up. "Okay ready?" she asked looking at Mamoru as she slipped on some shoes.

"Yeah I'm ready." He said turning around and ushering Minako out the door with Usagi behind him.

When she got to the door she turned around and looked back into the apartment remembering all the fights she had and all the beatings she suffered. She remembered one that he had beating her so bad she could barely move for a week but he hadn't cared he forced her to work.

She stood there a tear running down her cheek as she remembered the fight. He had just gotten home that night from celebrating with friends about landing some kind of deal at work. She was sleeping in the bed and he came in and woke her up by pulling the blankets down and yanking her off the bed by her ankles causing her to hit her head on the side table. When she didn't get up at first he kicked her in the stomach causing her to wince from pain. When she finally got up he grabbed her by her arm and shoved her into the living room causing her to fall into the coffee table. She didn't get up so he kept kicking her side until she finally did. He slammed her back into the couch and yelled at her to stay there for the night if she knew what was good for her and on his way to the bed room he turned the air down so low that it caused her to get a cold.

Mamoru saw the tears striking down her cheek and leaned over to Minako and whispered in her ear to go ahead back to the Arcade. She nodded and ran off. Mamoru then walked over to Usagi and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Usagi there isn't any more reasons to cry. It's over with and he can't hurt you anymore. As long as I am alive he won't lay a finger on you I promise." He said kissing the top of her head lightly.

She looked up at him and smiled "I know but it still has bad memories here and with him and in general." She said leaning against him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well let's get out of here before he gets here, okay?" he asked looking down at her. She gave a small nod and they walked out and towards the Arcade. When they got there they put the duffel bag on the counter and waited for Motoki to come out from the back.

"Hey you guys. How was the trip Minako said it didn't go to bad?" he asked a small smile as he walked over to the counter where they where now sitting on stools.

"Yeah it was okay." Usagi said spinning her chair around making herself dizzy.

"Hey Motoki think we could share a banana split?" Usagi asked giving a cute little puppy pout.

"Of course and since you did a great thing yesterday and I am proud of you it's on me." He said with a smile as he went and made the Banana split for Usagi and Mamoru.

After they had finished their split Mamoru gave Usagi another piggy back ride back to his apartment even though she was wondering why she gladly accepted the offer and jumped on his back as she hung on to the duffel bag.

"Okay now I think you could stay at my place." He said as they waited on the elevator not giving a date when she should leave.

"You mean for good?" Usagi asked catching on to the fact he never said 'until you feel ready to leave' or 'until you find your own place'.

"Well if you don't mind staying with a jerk like me then yea." He said spinning them around as the elevator doors opened he walked out a bit shakily from being dizzy.

"Okay I would love to deal with a jerk like you." She said placing her chin on the bach of his head.

"Well then we need to plan sleeping arrangements." He said taking his keys out and unlocking his door.

Once he got in and closed and locked the door behind him did he drop Usagi unto the couch.

They had spent the entire day putting her stuff away and making room for her cloths they looked at the clock to see that it was seven already. Sure it didn't help them cleaning when they would tickle each other or in Usagi's case jump on his back and ride around a room.

"Okay today I am making diner. It is called al la frozen lo main" he said laughing as he reached into the freezer.

Usagi was sitting on the counter kicking her feet up and down as she watched him prepare the food. "You know it's been so long since someone has made diner for me." She said putting her hands on the counter and leaning back on them.

"Well get use to not being the only one cooking do you understand young lady?" He asked picking the dish out of the microwave and sliding it quickly onto the counter repeating "Hot hot hot."

"Yes sir." She said giving him a solute as she jumped off the counter and grabbed a pair of chop sticks and digging into the dish as he pulled his out of the microwave and just stared at her as she had noodles hanging from mouth.

Night made it way quickly and they started to watch a movie. It was some romance movie and that was all Mamoru knew about it. But he watched it since Usagi had begged him saying she had been dying to see it.

Half way through the movie he looked down at her and saw her cuddled up in his arms sleeping. He gave a small laugh and gently picked her up. "Dying to see it my ass." He said as he laid her on the bed and pulling the covers on the other side down and once more picking her up.

She gave a light snore as he put her on the other side of the bed and tucked her in. She grabbed his arm and smiled up at him "You sleep here tonight. Not the living room that is unless you choice to be under the table again." She said with a small laugh.

"I couldn't. Plus I hear you hug beds." He said laughing and starting to walk away but she hadn't let go of his arm.

"Nope no choice you stay. You see I'm stuck to you." She said with a sleepy smirk.

"Fine fine you win." He said climbing over her and curled in bed as she turned around to face him. Once he was situated she snuggled closer to him and fell asleep with a smile on her face. It didn't take Mamoru much longer to fall asleep looking down at Usagi.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I won't be able to update as much but I am going to try my hardest to update every beginning of the week. Tell me what you all thought of it._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sailor Moon but I happily own this plot. _

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

Mamoru started to wake up when the sun went through the window. He winced at the sun and made a mental note to by dark sheets or something. With a sigh he went to get up but felt a weight on his arm causing him to look down at it. When he looked down he saw a sleeping Usagi who was cuddled up against him.

He slowly moved his arm out from under her and got up from bed putting a pillow in front of which she automatically hugged and cuddled to. With a sigh and a shake of his head he got up and grabbed some cloths from the closet and headed for the bathroom.

Not even ten minutes later Mamoru walked out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for the two of them.

With a yawn and a stretch Usagi turned over and smelt the air. 'Mmmm smells like bacon.' She thought to herself not really thinking and shoving her head in her pillow and didn't get up.

"Wake up sleepy head." She heard.

"Go away." She said lifting her head high enough from the pillow for him to understand.

"Okay I see you aren't going to do this voluntarily." He said with an evil grin as he walked over to the bed next to her.

"Oh no." She said into the pillow as she was lifted off the bed. "Ahhh Mamoru put me down." She said laughing as she turned over in his arms so she faced him.

"Make me." He said simply walking out the room and into the living room while Usagi was trying everything she could to get free.

"Please come on let me down." She said sweetly to him.

"No. I will not let you down you will have to make me." He said with a smile and a laugh.

"Okay you asked for it." She said laughing as she did the only thing she could think of and leaned up to his lips and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

He slowly put her down on two feet and wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew it was a kiss to but her down but why couldn't he enjoy it.

She slowly broke away from the kiss and took a deep breath 'wow' she thought to herself. As she leaned up to his ear and whispered "See I told you that you asked for it." She said laughing as she walked into the Kitchen.

Mamoru followed not to long after her. "So what would you like to do today?" he asked grabbing a seat across from her and eating his own food.

"I … think … we … should … bake … cookies." She said between shoving food in her mouth.

"You want to make cookies?" He asked wanting to make sure he had heard that right.

"Yes … I … like … them." She said with a smile as she finished her food off.

"Okay. Cookies it is." He said finishing his own food off after staring at how fast she ate.

"YEAH!" Usagi screamed picking her dishes up and washing them. "We get to make cookies." She said drying them off and putting them away.

Mamoru started laughing as he washed his own dishes. "Yes we are." He said still laughing and drying his own stuff off and putting it away.

Ten minutes later Usagi had a book in her hands and Mamoru was at the table the ingredients surrounding him.

"Okay first you are going to mix eggs, milk, and well here just look." She said laughing and giving him the book.

He read it and started mixing everything together. "All done." He said as she put her finger in to try it he slapped it away.

"Hey." She said putting her hands on her hip.

"Hey is for horses. This is getting put on cookie trays and then put in the oven." He said going to get the cookie trays.

"Well see about that." She said dipping her finger in and trying it and then getting a bottle of water from the fridge and opening it.

Mamoru was going cabinet to cabinet trying to find the cookie trays when he felt something liquid and cold run down his back and he jumped up and looked at Usagi who had an empty water bottle in her hand and the other holding the hose from the sink.

"What?" She asked putting the hose back down as Mamoru came towards her a smirk on his face.

'Not good." Usagi thought to herself as she backed away from Mamoru.

"Nothing nothing at all." He said with a evil smirk as he grabbed a bag of flour from the counter.

"You better stay away from me with that." She screamed as she tried to go under the table but was greeted with a bag of flour being dumped on her head. "Oh My God I can't believe you just did that!" She wailed as she stood up and was covered from head to toe in flour.

"Pay back is a bitch." He said laughing and going to the trash to throw the bag away.

"Yea I guess I would know." She said with a smirk. "What?" Mamoru asked turning to look at her but ended up with a bag of sugar being thrown on him and sticking all over him since he was wet.

"Ha you deserve it." She said with a laugh and walked into the living room. What she didn't know was Mamoru was laughing as well but for a different reason.

"Oh Usagi!!" he called as he walked out to living room.

As soon as she saw him she decided the apartment was not safe. So she ran and put her shoes on running out the door screaming behind her shoulder "Come get me."

"Oh I will." Mamoru screamed putting his shoes on with the bowl of cookie dough in hand running behind her.

Usagi ran down the stairs and out the front door and onto the side walk with Mamoru hot on her trail. She was getting strange looks from people who were walking by her as she screamed bloody murder down the street towards the Arcade.

"You can run meat ball head but you can't hide." He said running close behind her getting the same looks she was getting.

Usagi ran through the Arcade doors panting as she ran behind the counter and ducked down behind it.

Motoki watched as Usagi ran behind the counter and walked over to her taking in her appearance. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked as Mamoru walked in the door. Motoki looked Mamoru up and down and started to laugh.

"Shh don't tell him where I am." Usagi said with pleading eyes.

"Where is she? We have unfinished business Usagi so come out come out where ever you are and take your punishment." Mamoru said looking around the Arcade.

Motoki was still laughing as he went out from behind the counter so he could get a better view of the very soon to be fight.

"There you are." Mamoru almost screamed standing on the other side of the counter.

Hearing that Usagi jumped up only to be once again greeted with something not so nice for her liking. "Come on did you have to use the dough?" Usagi asked wiping off her eyes and throwing it on him.

"Yes all is fair in love and war." He said putting the bowl on the counter and walking over to where Motoki was sitting in a booth.

"Hmph" Was all Usagi gave him as a answer. She walked over and sat next Motoki and stuck her tongue out at Mamoru.

"How old are you again?" Mamoru asked as he laughed at her.

"Hey Mamoru I wouldn't talk I mean you did chase her down blocks with a bowl of dough just for revenge." Motoki said as he looked at Usagi "And you young lady. I must say congratulations."

"For what?" Usagi asked looking at him like he was a lunatic.

"Well for doing that." He said pointing at the very soaked very sticky Mamoru.

Mamoru gave Motoki a dirty stare as Usagi started laughing. "Aww don't worry Mamoru I think you look cute like that." Usagi said getting up to sit next to him but never made it to a sitting potion because Mamoru pulled her onto his lap.

"Your sticky get off." Usagi said laughing.

"No that's okay." He said as he moved her so she was facing Motoki and put his chin on her shoulder. "Fine." She said leaning back into him.

The three of them sat like that for three hours talking and laughing. But what they didn't know what that they were being watched every where they went and everything they did.

After they got down talking they decided to head back to the apartment so they could get cleaned up. Usagi ran ahead of Mamoru.

"Come and get me." She said turning a corner as she got pulled into an alley. She went to scream but someone covered her mouth. She tried to fight off the hand but the hand wouldn't budge.

Mamoru turned the corner she had just turned and looked around for her. 'Where could she be? I would've thought she would have waited her for me.' He thought to himself looking around. "Maybe she went to the apartment." He said out loud to no one really.

Mamoru ran back to the apartment and up the stairs and opened the door. "USAGI!!" He yelled out looking all over the apartment. "Nothing. Damn it." He said walking out the door and went to the elevator.

He walked into the elevator and the whole time he thought of where she could have been. Once the elevator hit the first floor he started to retrace his steps.

**Meanwhile**

"Now if I let my hand go do you think you can listen and not scream because we wouldn't want anything to bad to happen now do we." The person who had her mouth covered said in her ear.

She closed her eyes and gave a small nod in her head as the hand got lifted of her mouth. "What do you want with me?" She asked turning around to look at the person.

"Now would you like to know." He said shoving her into the wall.

"Ouch. What have I ever done to you?" She asked as he held her down trying to keep her from struggling. But it wasn't working she was trying her best to get away.

"You left my boss. You know your boyfriend Diamond." He said as he said pulling her off the wall by her wrist and slamming her into the ground.

Usagi hit the ground at a hard speed and winced in pain when she landed on her bad arm.

"What no fight girly?" He asked grabbing her wrist and pulling her up so fast she stumbled.

"Let go of me." She yelled and took a bite out of the hand that he had on her wrist.

"Ouch. You little bitch. You're going to pay." He said slapping her across the face so hard she fell back down to the ground and put her hand up to her face as a tear started to trail down her face.

"Now listen to me." He said pulling her up by the back of her neck. "You are going to come with me back to Diamond if you like it or not." He said as he tried to shove her deeper into the Alley.

"HELL NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs trying to fight back but he slammed her into the wall with his hand around her neck.

"Now listen to me you are going." He said as she tried to get his hand off but he wouldn't budge. He was going to take her if she was coherent or not.

Mamoru was walking down the street when he heard someone scream 'Hell no'. That sounds like Usagi." He said heading towards where it came from. He looked down an Alley and heard someone being shoved into a wall. He came up to them just in time to hear what the man had to say.

Usagi was slowly losing breath as he clamped his hand down harder on her neck.

"I don't think she is." Mamoru said as he punched the guy in the side causing him to let his hold on Usagi go and her fall to the ground.

"You know what I'm going to leave but be warn you will never be alone." He said with a laugh and walked out of the alley his hand on his side.

Mamoru watched the man leave and bent down to where Usagi was catching her breath. "Are you okay?" he asked pushing a piece of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear as she started to cry.

Usagi shock her head no and leaned into Mamoru as he picked her up. "It's okay I've got you. Nothing is going to happen to you with me right next to you." He said trying to calm her down as he walked out of the alley and headed to the apartment.

When they had gotten in the apartment her put her on the couch and went to get a rag so he could clean her up from the mess that happened that day.

"Thank you. Thank you for every thing. And just so you know I can go get a shower." She said looking up at him.

"Okay and your welcome. But what happened and what did he means by 'you will never be alone'?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Diamond is having us followed." She said tears still streaming down her face as she stood up to get her shower. "I'm going to get my shower I will be out when I'm done." She said walking into the bath room.

Mamoru watched her walk into the bedroom and then the bathroom and he waited for the water to start running and once it had he got up and walked over to the phone dialing the number to the Arcade.

It rang a few times and someone finally picked up.

_Phone conversation in Italic_

"_Hello this is the Crown Arcade. How can I help you?" Motoki asked from the other end._

"_Yes you can. He is following her. We have to do something. I don't know how the hell far he will go to have her." Mamoru said watching the hallway to make sure Usagi didn't catch him. _

"_What you have got to be kidding me. He is following her. He has really stooped low but what can we do?" He asked looking at Minako and signaling he was going into the back room to talk to Mamoru on the phone. _

"_Well someone will have to stay with her more then before. We can't take this lightly because she got attack by the person Diamond hired to follower her and apparently when she is alone bring her to him." He said with a deep sigh._

"_WHAT?" Motoki screamed over the phone causing Mamoru to put the phone away from his ear._

"_Yes but I got to her before he did too much harm. Thank God." He said as he heard the water from the shower quite. _

"_Yea." Motoki said leaning up against a wall._

"_I hate to cut this short but she is getting out of the shower and doesn't know that I am on the phone." He said turning back to the receiver. _

"_Okay. Talk soon." Motoki said hanging up._

Mamoru hung the phone up and went back to the couch.

"Okay your turn." She said brushing the last of her hair.

"Thank you. I will be right back." He said going into the bedroom and grabbing cloths and then into the bathroom.

Usagi yawned and then cuddled up on the couch. She started to wake up when she felt someone placing her down on a bed. "Your staying in here right?" She asked looking at Mamoru.

"Yes I'm staying." He said walking to the other side of the bed and got under the covers putting his arms out as Usagi went up to him and cuddled in his arms.

"Thank you." Was the last thing she said before falling asleep. Mamoru looked down at her and smiled and for the second night in a row fell asleep holding her in his arms.

The week up to the day of her birthday party was very normal. No one went after Usagi and they fell asleep in each other's arms each night.

* * *

_A/N Sorry this is short. I had a bad week. Now there are going to be more chapters. I just wanted to end it so I could pick up tomorrow at the day of the birthday party. So I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think about it. And where I can improve. Thanks._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sailor Moon or any song I use during this chapter but I do happily own this plot _

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

It was finally the day of Usagi's Birthday party and the girls were all in town for it. They had been at the Arcade since nine o'clock in the morning because Motoki had decided for the special occasion he would close the Arcade for the day. And they couldn't wait until they got to see Usagi again because if you asked them it was too long since they saw her last.

"I can't wait to see her tonight. Has she changed any?" Makoto asked as she hung a streamer across the ceiling with help from Motoki.

"Yes. She cut her hair so she has no more Meat balls." Minako said with a sigh.

"WHAT!" Rei, Ami and Makoto screamed in unison.

"I know when she first walked in here that day neither I nor Minako could recognize her." Motoki said as him and Makoto hung the last streamer.

"Wow. That's just. Wow I can't believe it." Said a rather shocked Rei.

"Yeah, I mean I remember a time she would never take those things out." Said Makoto shaking her head at the thought of Usagi without Meatballs.

Ami was continuing to put table cloths onto the tables and counters as she looked at the group "Maybe she will grow her hair out again since she won't be with Diamond anymore." She said with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, well maybe now that she is staying with Mamoru and all they will get together and he can talk her into it." Minako said with a big smile going from check to check as she put paper plates and things like that on the counter since they would be eating buffet style.

"Wait did you just say Mamoru?" Rei asked as she looked up from her job which was to put a karaoke machine they just got together. Not a smart move on their part since no one and I mean no one could get it together.

"Yea, since he has come back he has been like her protector. Guess that's why his name is Mamoru. But yeah and she went to him one day when something happened and poof ever since a week ago they've been like inseparable." Minako said as she finished her job and sat on a stool.

"I think I need to sit down." Rei said with a laugh and sat down fully on the floor.

"Wow, I never thought she'd go to him of all people. I mean they fought like cats and dogs and then that day he left. I don't think I had ever seen her so depress." Makoto said as she unraveled the Happy Birthday Usagi banner.

"Yea but I think that was how they were to each other. Kind of like how Rei and Usagi always fought. Only difference was that you guys became best friends since well you're both girls. Were here and Mamoru would fight but I think they considered each other friends." Motoki said as he walked over to Makoto to help her hang the banner above the counter.

"That's true." Said Ami as she finished off the table cloths and then started to put a little pile of ribbons in the middle of the table and then taking some more little ribbons so they ran from one end of the table to the other and to finish it off a little bunny on the pile of ribbons in the middle.

"Well this time I won't let anyone hurt her. So if he lays on hand on her I swear the son of a" Makoto started to say but got cut off my Rei saying "Makoto. Look I know you want to protect her but we all know what kind of person Mamoru is. We all know" Rei said waving her hand around so it gestured to everyone in the room "that he would never knowingly hurt Usagi." She said as she let out a deep breath.

"She's right. But let's stop talking about this and start getting the rest of this stuff up because it's almost one o'clock and Mamoru is going to bring her at six." Motoki said as he went behind the counter and pulled out the packs of cameras he had bought so everyone could take different pictures through out the night and then get tons of copies and give them to everyone.

"He's right let get our fingers dirty." Minako said putting a fist triumphantly in the air.

Everyone looked at her and sighed shaking their heads. "What?" She asked looking at everyone.

"Nothing." Rei said going back to her bad attempt of the machine.

**Meanwhile Usagi's and Mamoru's day went like this**

It was about two o'clock when if possible a loud scream could have been heard throughout Tokyo. That scream was coming from one Usagi Tsukino.

"Ahhh you jerk." Usagi said throwing the now soaking wet blanket off of herself.

"Well it got you up now didn't it?" Mamoru said chuckling as he put a water gun over each shoulder military style and walked out into the living room to put them back in the closet.

"Yes but now I am soaking and that was cold water." She said hopping off of the bed and into the bathroom as she slammed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry it was just too good to pass up." He said as he winced at the sound of the door slamming.

"Yeah ya." She said as she got out of the wet cloths and got into the shower.

Mamoru was still laughing as he put the CD player on so he had something to listen to while he was cooking lunch.

Twenty minutes later Usagi walked out of the bathroom wearing a white tank top and a knee high black skirt. She went and grabbed a pair of black leather heeled boots from the closet and walked out into the other room where the song 'Class Reunion (That Use to Be Us)' by Lonestar. She put the shoes by the door and walked over to the kitchen. The site she saw from the door jam was priceless.

It was Mamoru cooking lunch but he was singing and dancing to the song as he sang "That us to be us. We use to be cool. With the music cranked up hanging out after school. We use to be cool. That use to be Jill. That use to be Joe. Tell me where in the world did we all goooo. That use to be us. Oh. That use to be us." Into the wooden spoon he was using to stir with.

Usagi broke down laughing which had caused Mamoru to turn around at the sound of her laughter. "So you saw that." He said laughing nervously as he went back to stirring the soup.

"Yes… and… Oh… My… God… that… was… so… funny." She said between laughter. She was now leaning down and holding her sides laughing.

"You better not tell anyone." He said pouring the soup into two different cups and putting them on the table.

"Huh? Oh no ha-ha I won't I swear." She said trying to stop herself from laughing.

"And what makes me not believe you?" He asked no one in particular as he got a cup of coffee for himself and a soda for Usagi and placed them on the table then taking his seat.

"I don't know but what are you going to do lock me up if I say I will tell someone?" Usagi asked sitting across from him.

"Not a bad idea." He said as he ate his soup with a smirk.

"You wouldn't, right?" She asked following in lead and eating her soup while looking at him nervously.

"Maybe then again maybe not, but I suppose time will tell now won't it." He said with a laugh.

The only response he had gotten from her was a snort and a roll of her eyes and she slurped down her soup in what he thought was ten seconds flat. And just like every time he'd seen her eat he was still shocked at one, how she could eat so fast and not choke on it. Along with talk at the same time some of the times. And two, was because she ate so much and well she was so skinny.

After she was down she had taken her dish to the sink and washed and dried it putting it where it had belonged. She then turned around facing Mamoru who was just finishing off and leaned against the counter watching him repeat what she had just done with her dish a few minutes ago.

She had figured out a few days after she had gotten there that she really liked him. They had fun together and he let her do as she chose. No demanding like she had gotten from Diamond but if he wanted her to do something he would ask her gently. He had never went after her like he had and Mamoru had protected her. She knew in her heart she could always depend on him and that had given Mamoru a new light in her eyes.

She wasn't sure what that light was. She thought maybe it was as a friend. But her mind was arguing against that. 'If you liked him why do you always laugh with him?' She heard her inner voice tell her.

'Your right I do always laugh with him. I don't think I had ever really laughed like this with Diamond.' She replied to the voice.

'Well I think you are the first person to listen to that voice in your head bravo. But you might want to get back to paying attention because I think lover boy is talking to you.' The voice said disappearing to the back of her head to discuss things with her heart.

'What do you mean?' She asked herself and then she realized as a hand was waving in front of her face and Mamoru was looking at her strangely going "Earth to Usagi. Come back space cadet."

"Huh? Oh, were you saying something?" She asked with a small laughing

"Yes I did say something. I asked what you wanted to do today." He repeated himself looking at her strangely.

"Oh it doesn't matter I mean today's nothing special right?" She asked walking around him and into the living room to plop onto the couch.

'She didn't forget her birthday did she?' he asked himself as he walked over and sat next to her. 'Well let's find out shell we.' He thought to himself as he turned to look at her with a smile. "I don't know is it?" he asked but looking at her confused face told him she didn't know.

"Mamoru I have not idea what you mean. I don't even know what the date is let alone if there is anything special." She said shaking her head wondering if now was the best time to send him to the mental hospital.

"Okay Usagi I want you to listen to me." He said slowly as he took her hands in his and faced her so that he had one leg in the couch and he was sitting on it.

"Um okay." She said blinking her eyes in confusion.

"Today is June 30. That means that today is your birthday. You know the day your born." He said even slower so he was sure she would understand.

"I know what that means baka. I just well didn't realize the date. I didn't really celebrate my birthday with Diamond or I should say he didn't want to celebrate it. So I had no reason to watch the date in June." She said surging her shoulders.

"You're kidding me right?" Mamoru asked looking a bit stunned at the fact anyone wouldn't celebrate another's birthday.

"Yeah in fact if it wasn't for the party Motoki is throwing then this year I might not have done anything if I was with Diamond." She said with a smile.

"Well that's not happening this year. Now what do you want to do today?" He asked getting off of the couch and heading to the coat closet.

"Well it doesn't really matter to me. I mean for all I care we can go to the park." She said with a small smile and followed him to the closet.

"How about a picnic there?" He asked while he reached into the closet pulling out two coats. He handed the somewhat long black leather coat and he put on his green jacket.

Usagi took her coat and put it on. She then looked at his coat as soon as she saw it she couldn't help but think about the many ways it could burn. "Don't you wear any other coats? Let alone when are you going to get ride of that?" She asked looking at the coat a disgusted look on her face.

"Nope and I don't plan on getting ride of it anytime soon." He said a big grin on his face as he walked into the kitchen making them some sandwiches and gather things for their picnic.

"Well I would keep an eye on that because I will have to bring justice to the eye sight of everyone and get ride of that sucker." She said slipping her feet in the boots and zipping them up.

"I don't think so." He said shoving his feet into his own shoes.

"Oh food. What did you pack?" She asked going to open the lid but getting the lid closed on her fingers.

"No way that is a surprise now isn't it." He said laughing and walking out of the door.

"But But. Come on tell me pleaseee." She begged following him out the door.

"No you will wait." He said laughing as he closed and locked the door up.

"Fine be that way." She said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Well I will be like that thank you very much." He said laughing and walking down the hallway.

Usagi smiled and ran up behind him slipping her hand into his open hand smiling up at him. "So want to see the rose gardens first?" She asked while he pushed the down button for the elevator.

"Yeah I would love to. I think they would be in full bloom by now." Mamoru said squeezing her hand lightly and walking into the elevator when it got to his floor.

"I hope so. I remember how beautiful they were in the summer and the smell it was delightful." Usagi said smiling as the waited on the elevator with crappy music playing.

"I have an idea how about we have lunch under the willow tree by the rose garden because I hear it has not only a great view of the roses but the lake as well." He asked looking down at Usagi.

"Okay that sounds great. Then we can head over to the Arcade." She said a bright smile on her face.

"So is your family going to be there?" Mamoru asked. He wasn't sure why but the elevator had gone silent.

"No" was the sniffled reply he had gotten from the girl holding his hand.

"What do you mean no. Usagi what happened to make it such a sad reply." He asked as the ding to announce they were on the main floor sounded and they walked out.

"Well they sort of died after you left." Usagi answered wiping away the tears that threaten to fall.

Mamoru didn't know what to say at first. It took him a good ten minutes and five blocks to say something. "I'm sorry I had no idea." was the only thing to come to his mind.

"It's okay you didn't know and I didn't tell you." Usagi said waving her hand in the air as if to dismiss it.

"If it helps any I know what you're going through" He said letting go of her hand and wrapping it over her shoulder to bring him closer to him as they walked to the park.

"You are? I didn't know your parents died." Usagi said wiping the rest of her tears away as she leaned into him.

"Yeah they died when I was six in a car crash and I don't even remember I thing about them." He said rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Wow. I don't think I could make it if I didn't remember them. How do you do it?" She asked looking up at him as they walked into the park.

"Well I use to close myself off to everyone. I was very secretive. And then I meant this girl and she showed me how to live." He said with a smile looking down at her.

"Who was she?" Usagi asked looking down at the ground. She was sad that Mamoru had found someone that made him happy. Not that he doesn't deserve it she just wanted that person to be her. She wasn't sure why but she wanted to be the girl he was talking about.

Mamoru smiled down at her and directed her to the willow tree stopping once he was under it. "You really want to know?" He asked looking at her as he moved away from her to sit the basket down to get the blanket out of it and spread it out on the ground.

Usagi stood there and thought about it for a moment. "Yea I suppose I do want to know who." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Okay well this girl that showed me life is sweet, caring, and lovable." He said as he took her hand and led her to sit down on the blanket.

"Okay but who is she." She asked staring at him

"Well who is she. Well to me she is close to an angel. She's also the one I figured out holds my heart." He said as he sat next to Usagi looking down at her.

"So you love her?" She asked looking down at her lap where her hands seemed to be more interesting.

"Yeah you could say that I love her. But that's not all. I also adore her and I would do anything for her." He said

"Oh." Was the only reply he had gotten.

"So yeah you could say I love her." He said a smile on his face as he put his hand over hers causing her to look up at him.

"So who is she?" She asked with a sad looking in her eye.

* * *

_A/N Okay everyone I am so so sorry that it took me so long. I had school starting back up from the holiday break and then all this shit happened and I've been so busy. So I hope you all didn't give up hope that I would one day update again. So tell me what you guys think of this chapter. I know nothing really big happened but next chapter is should be if all goes right where Diamond shows up to… well you will just have to wait to find out. _

_Please review I would love to hear what you think of it and how I can improve. _

_Speaking of review I would like to thank**katie-baby-3X7-21**, **jordan charlie**,** Brucas46Forever**, **Eva C**,** inyashaswifeforlifeonly**, **TotalEclipseOfTheHeart2114**, **moonsayian4**, **SailorKairi91**, **supersaiyanx**, **serenity11287**, **Serenitylovers**, **Paramecio**, **lolopptt**, and **Lady Tristana Rogue **for reviewing. _

_Oh and I should have (hopefully I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I don't end up busy again) the next chapter out soon._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sadly but I do own this plot happily. _

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

"Well if you want to know so badly maybe I just should show you instead." He said looking down at her sad face. He knew he couldn't keep dragging the answer on or she wouldn't want to know.

"You don't have to do that." Usagi said looking over to the roses so her head wasn't facing him.

"But I want to." He said taking he chin in he one hand and moving her face to face him. When he saw her face he didn't believe what he saw. She was crying. He wiped the tears away from her face with his other hand and then put his hand on each side of her face to hold it there looking at him.

"Why?" She asked simply.

"Why. Because Usagi I want you to know. I think you deserve to know." He said putting his forehead against hers.

"What does it matter to me?" She asked looking into his eyes. She was hoping that it was her but she didn't want them to be crushed if it wasn't.

"Usagi it matters because it's you." He said looking at her with a smile.

It took a few minutes before the words registered with her mind. "Me? Really?" She asked looking at him a giddy smile on her face. All she needed was a nod and that was what she got before she tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"I love you Usagi and only you now my question is how do you feel about me?" He asked looking at her as he kept his arms wrapped around her waist in a hug.

Usagi looked up at him from where her head was laying on his chest and with a smile she eased all his worries about not getting anything in return. "Mamoru I love you too." She said hugging him even tighter then before resting her head back down onto his chest.

They had laid like that for about ten minutes not saying anything just enjoying the time they had with each other. Until Usagi's stomach had started to rumble in hunger. "I take it you're hungry?" Mamoru asked looking down at Usagi.

"Just a little bit." She said with a laughing picking herself up out of his embrace.

"Okay well I say we dig into launch." He said sitting up and reaching for the basket. He looked up at her and saw her awaiting face so he opened it up pulling out the first container and handing it to her. "That is a Ham and cheese sandwich and this is a caramel apple." He said handing her a long shaped container which she grabbed fairly fast.

"Oh I love caramel apples." She said opening it up and taking a sniff of the smell. With a small sigh she covered it back up so she could have it for desert.

"I know that's why I made them while you were asleep last night." He said with a smile.

"Really you made it for me." She said smiling at him as she took a bite out of her sandwich happily.

"Yup I wouldn't make them for anyone else." He said taking his own sandwich out and eating it.

"Mamoru can you do me a favor?" Usagi asked as she looked down at the sandwich bag in her hand.

"Sure what is it?" He asked looking at her.

"Don't leave me please and don't hurt me like Diamond did please?" She asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

Mamoru put his sandwich down and moved to sit next to her taking her into a hug. "I would never think of leaving you now that I have you and I will never ever hurt you like Diamond did in fact if anyone tried to hurt you like that again I will see to it they stay away from you, okay?" He asked looking down at her head.

Usagi looked up from where she was crying against his chest and gave him a slight nod "Thank you." She said putting her head back on his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

A few minutes later Usagi pulled away from Mamoru and smiled up at him "Thank you for everything for protecting me, for caring for me, and for loving me." She said giving him one last hug and then getting to work on her caramel apple.

"No Usagi It's you I should be thanking. And I would never want to lose you and as for loving you I will always love you and loving me is thanks enough." He said smiling as he picked up his own apple and eating it.

What the two love birds didn't know was that Diamond had watched and heard the entire conversation and was not happy that his property was with someone else and that someone else was not him. He had decided that tonight at the party he was going to take and clam his property once and for all.

"Alright well finish up that apple and we'll get going or we'll be late and we don't want Motoki to have my head now do we?" Mamoru asked starting to put the basket back together.

"No way, I just got you I don't want to lose you. Anyways I'm done." She said smiling at him as she handed him her contain to put away.

"You know you have a bit of caramel on your lip there." Mamoru said closing the basket up and looking over at her.

"Where at?" She asked licking her lips. "Did I get it?" She asked looking at him.

"No how about I get it?" He asked her as he moved his hand towards her.

"Please do." She said closing her eyes so he could wipe it away and she wouldn't flinch.

With that he bent down and put his hand on the side of her face and smiled as he kissed her. At first she was surprised and didn't respond but once she got over the shock she returned the kiss turning it into a passionate kiss.

A few minutes after they started they broke away for some air. When Mamoru looked down at his watch to see what time it was he saw that they only had five minutes to get to the Arcade. "As much as I would like to continue what we were just doing but if we don't get going now we'll be a little late for your own party." He said looking over at her.

"We wouldn't want to be late now would we." She said getting off the blanket so he could fold it up.

"No we don't want that." He said laughing as he put the blanket inside the basket and picked it up with one hand. "Are you ready?" he asked looking back at her. With a small nod she walked up to him and took his free hand into hers and they started walking towards the Arcade.

"I have a question." Usagi said looking up at him while they walked.

"Okay and I might have an answer." He said laughing.

"Well I was wondering what this meant for us?" She asked looking down at the ground as he stopped them from walking.

"I think it means whatever you want it to mean nothing more nothing less." He said turning to look at Usagi.

"You mean that so we can have a relationship?" She asked looking up at him hope in her eyes.

"If that's what you want then I am more then happy to agree with that." He barely got out before she launched herself into his arms and whispered "I love you Mamo-chan" into his ear. He smiled at her as he hugged her whispering back into her ear "I love you too Usako."

After a minute in each others arms they brook apart and started walking again towards the Arcade hand in hand. It took them a grade total of two minutes after that to get to the front of the Arcade.

"So are you ready to go in?" Mamoru asked looking down at the girl that hung from his arm.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said looking at the door. She wasn't sure who would be behind that door but knowing Minako and Motoki it had to have been old friends of hers.

"Alright when you are ready to go in I'll be right behind you remember that." He said squeezing her hand to reassure her.

"Okay I can do this." She said taking a deep breath and walked through the door Mamoru following right behind like he promised. Once she got inside and looked around she let her breath out.

"Happy Birthday Usagi!" Everyone that was inside the Arcade screamed when she entered.

Usagi was in tears when she saw who was there. Of course there was Motoki and Minako. Then there was Ami, Rei, Makoto, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Naru, Umino, Yuuichirou, Shinazaki, Motoki's little sister Unazuki and some guy that was with Ami that she didn't know.

For a few minutes they all stood there staring at Usagi and at how she had changed over the years. They stood there until Motoki shouted "Let's get this party!"

"Oh I suppose that would be my job." Rei said laughing as she went over to where the CD player and all were set up and put a party mix disc into the CD player and turned the volume loud enough to talk to each other and still hear it loud and clear.

"So Usagi how have you been lately?" Makoto asked walking up to Usagi and giving her a bear hug.

"Let's say I couldn't be better." She said laughing when Rei, Ami and Minako joined into the hug.

"Good because if you weren't we would have some issues to work out with your ex." Rei said looking at Usagi with tears in her eyes.

"I know you guys would have and I wanted to apologize for how I acted all those years ago." She said tears coming to her eyes along with all the other girl's eyes in the group hug.

"Don't worry about it Usagi we all know you didn't do it willingly but just remember no matter where we are we will always be a call away." Ami said being the first to pull away from the hug and wipe her eyes.

"Yea and I'm still at the temple so if you ever need anything I'm there. Now that you're not with Diamond it will be just like old time okay?" Rei asked while breaking away from the hug and looking at Usagi.

"Yea just like old times." She said with a smile wiping her eyes.

"And of course you know me and Motoki will always be here for you and I have new cloths that I'm sure will fit your skinny ass." Minako said breaking from the hug and wiping the last of her tears away.

"I'm sure your clothing would" Usagi said with a smile as Makoto was the last to let her out of the hug. "And I plan to open a restaurant here in about a month so I will be in town soon." She said wiping her tears away as well.

"You know I've really missed you guys." Usagi said with a big smile as she wiped the rest of her tears.

"Oh I almost forgot you guys remember Mamoru right?" Usagi asked with a smile as she looked at the girls. She received four nods. "Well I have news about him." She said putting on a small grin.

"And that would be what?" Rei asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well he." She said getting cut off by a voice behind her which she knew to well.

"Went and got himself a new girlfriend." He said with a smile as he walked up next to Usagi.

"Really Mamoru you just got back and you already have a girl. Who is it?" Motoki asked coming up from behind the girls.

"Well are you sure you want to know because I know how much you hate gossip Motoki." Mamoru said with a smirk on his face.

"Hell yeah." Was the reply of four women and one man.

"Well she's here tonight so if you want to meet her I could introduce you all." He said with a small smile as he secretively snuck his arm around Usagi so his hand rested on the other side of her on her hip.

"Really she's here." Came the reply from Minako.

"You bought her to Usagi's Birthday party?" Was the question from Motoki.

"Yea is that a problem?" He asked looking at Motoki and Minako.

"Well no I suppose not. So who is she?" Motoki asked looking at Mamoru to see him smiling down at Usagi. It took a few minutes for him to figure out who it was that he was talking about. "No way when did you guys get together?" He asked looking at the smile he hadn't realized Usagi had when he came up in the conversation.

"This afternoon when we went to launch is when we got together as you so bluntly put it." Usagi said with a laugh.

It took the girls a few minutes to realize what had happened. "Wait you and him are together?" Was the question that came out of Minako's mouth.

"Yeah we are." Usagi said laughing at Minako's question.

"Well that is something I didn't think I would ever see." Rei said with a smile.

"Yeah hard to believe I know but things change." Usagi said with a smile giving Mamoru a hug from the side.

"Well I for one am happy for you two." Ami said with a smile "But if you excuse me I think Urawa needs some help against Michiru and Haruka." Ami said walking over to where poor Urawa was getting hit with questions left and right from the two girls.

"Yea I'm happy for you too. But Mamoru if you hurt her I will personally rearrange it so you don't have much to say you're a man on." Makoto said looking at poor Mamoru with a stern face.

"If I hurt her I will let you rearrange me but that would hurt and I don't plan at anytime on hurting Usako." He said to Makoto with a sincere smile as he looked down to Usagi.

"Good I'm glad to hear that. Well I am going to go over and say hello to Seiya and his brothers so I will talk to you later." Makoto said as she went to where the brothers were sitting and eating.

"Oh Usagi I have some great news. Yuuichirou and I are going to get married in September." Rei said with an excited smile as she showed Usagi her ring.

"I'm so happy for you girl. I knew you liked him even when you tried so very hard to give him brain damage with that broom of yours." Usagi said laughing as she gave Rei a hug.

"Yeah surprising that is how we ended up dating. You see I hit him on the head and in the wrong place causing him to collapse so I owed him he asked for a date." Rei said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ouch I feel bad for him now." Usagi said looking over at Yuuichirou.

"Yeah well I'm going to get something to eat." Rei said giving Usagi one last hug.

"Well I'm glad you guys are together. I know you guys will be great for each other and I know you'll treat her right." Motoki said with a smile "But sadly as much as I will miss this conversation I have to go keep Unazuki from drooling over Yaten and all them." He said walking over to his sister pulling her away from Yaten and taking her to another table.

"Well I suppose I should go help him but first I want to say invite me to the wedding." And with a wink and a kiss blown Minako got far away from Usagi before she could have her neck.

"Well I guess it's just you and me talking now." Usagi said as Mamoru wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her.

"Yeah but is that such a bad thing?" he asked looking down at her as she leaned back into him.

"I don't know but I like it." She said with a chuckle.

"Well I'm glad you like."

"Yeah me too me too." Usagi said looking up at him

That night the party was going great. Everyone was talking or singing in the Karaoke machine except when Rei and Minako had chased both Yuuichirou and Motoki around the Arcade because of some very stupid joke about the girls.

It was about 11 o'clock when Usagi had gone outside for a breather. She was beyond happy. She had her friends back (even though she had never really lost them in the first place), a great guy protecting her and at the moment having the best time of her life with all of them.

She took in a big breath of fresh air and closed her eyes "This night can't get any better." She said to what she thought was the air.

"Your right about that it can't but it can get worst." A voice from behind her said.

"What do you mean by that?" She said turning around to see who she was talking to but before she turned fully around her arm was grabbed. "Get off of me." She said turning around the rest of the way to find none other then Diamond the devil himself in her opinion.

"I don't think so. I'm here to get what is right fully mine." He said as he started to pull her into an alley.

"And what the hell would that be." She said as he shoved her against a wall.

"That my dear would be to make you rightfully mine." He said holding her down against the wall with one hand and caressing her check with the other hand.

"Diamond I am in no way now or ever going to be yours." She stated trying to get out of his hold.

"You see that is where you are wrong honey you will always be mine in one way or another." He said looking into her eyes.

All she could see was lust. As soon as she saw that she knew she wasn't going to like what it was that he wanted.

* * *

_A/N: Well I hope you guys all like this chapter and I am sorry for all of you who thought I was being very mean by ending my last chapter how I did. I hope this one ended more to your liking. Can any of you guess what might happen in the next chapter? If you don't I suppose you'll have to wait till the next chapter comes out. But I will hopefully update again in a week. Oh and incase any of you were like me when I read storied and wondered what Usako and Mamo-chan means I'm going to tell you. Usako means my rabbit and Mamo-chan means my protector. _

_Okay so please review tell me what you guys think and if I need to change in how I write or anything like that. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Till next time. )_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I so sadly do not own Sailor Moon. Well let's face it if I did why the hell would I be writing a fan fiction :'( but I do happily own this plot. _

**Chapter 10

* * *

**

"Diamond don't do this please don't." Usagi begged trying to move away from the hand that was caressing her check.

"You know what sweetheart I don't think so." He said shoving her into the wall harder "Now you're going to give me what I want one way or another. Your choice on which one it is."

"How about you just let me go and leave me alone?" She asked trying to shove him off of her but with no avail.

He leaned down next to her face so he was near her ear as he lowered the arm that was holding her arm up against the wall to her hip. "Now I suggest for you best benefit you do as I say. Meaning no screaming, no fighting and no saying no because that could get me in more trouble then I'd like to be in." he said pulling back some to look at her face.

"How about I do none of the above and I scream." She said as she yelled at the top of her lungs hoping that someone would hear her and realize she was outside.

"I don't think so. Guess now I'll have to play rough." Diamond said putting his hand one hand on the small of her back and the other at her neck as he shoved his lips onto hers causing her to stop screaming and started to fight against him.

**Meanwhile**

Mamoru was sitting at the counter with Motoki when he thought her heard a scream from somewhere. "Hey Motoki did you hear that?" He asked looking around the room.

"Hear what?" Motoki asked looking at his friend as if he was losing his mind.

"I could've sworn I heard a scream." He said looking back at Motoki.

"Okay I think we need to get you some serious help dude." He said looking around the room just to make sure his friend didn't hear something.

"Maybe your right I do need some help." Mamoru said looking at the cup in his hand. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong.

**Back at the alley**

"You know you never were a bad kisser." Diamond said after breaking away from the kiss.

"You ass get the hell off of me." Usagi said trying to shoving him off of her.

"I don't think so. You know you're like a little bunny. You try to run but someone will always catch you." He said softly in her ear as he moved his hand from around her neck shoulder as he pulled back and pushed her onto the ground causing her to hit her head against the other side of the alley and her arms to get some cuts from landing in small shards of glass. "Now it's about time that got what I came here for." He said with a smirk on his face.

"No, Diamond please don't do this." Usagi begged tears forming in her eyes as she got up and started to run away.

"I don't think so bunny." Diamond said as he grabbed her ankle causing her to fall on the ground hitting her fore head on a rock.

"Ow." Was all she said as she felt a blood running down her head.

"Now bunny you know better then to try to run." He said as he turned her around as he climbed over her making sure he was straddling her at her hips.

"Diamond get off of me now!" Usagi screamed trying to shoving him off.

"I don't think so my dear." He said pulling her hands to above her head holding them there with one of his hands as he took the other one and started to rip her shirt up.

"No Diamond." She said moving around as her shirt slipped out of his grasp.

"You know you little bitch this is going to happen one way or another so stop moving so damn much." He said slapping her across the face.

"Please stop." She said tears falling down her face. She was starting to feel dizzy from the last slap he had giving her.

"Sorry bunny no can do." He said grabbing the remains of her shirt and ripping the rest off.

"No you're not sorry. If you were you wouldn't be doing this." Usagi said in tears. She looked up at him and saw him getting ready to rip her skirt off. Seeing this she screamed at the top of her lungs as long as she could.

"No I don't think you should do that bunny." He said putting his hand over her mouth.

Usagi looked at him her eyes pleading with him to stop. She kept looking at him until her eyes started to grow heavy and she was getting tired. 'I guess those hits to the head might be a problem but I have to stay up.' She thought to herself as she saw the world around her spin faster and faster until she passed out her head turning to the side.

"Perfect I knew you would give in." Diamond said kissing her check and then moved back so he was above her.

He reached down and slowly ripped off her skirt but was having a problem with the material.

**In the Arcade**

"Okay Motoki I know I heard a scream." Mamoru said getting off the stool he was on and doing a head count. 'Let's see there's Ami, Rei Makoto, Minako, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Naru, Umino, Urawa, Yuuichirou, Unazuki and Motoki is behind me. Who am I missing?' He thought to himself as he looked around the room once more.

Hit it him like a ton of bricks fell on him. "Damn it." He said running out of the Arcade leaving a bewildered Motoki in his dust.

"Okay where are you Usagi." He said looking around outside. He walked around when he spotted the alley.

It took him a few seconds to get use to the darkness in the dark. Then he saw him on top of her. "Get the hell off of her Diamond."

Diamond looked up from what he was doing. "Fine but remember this I will be back for her." He said getting off of her and running out of the other end of the Alley.

Mamoru ran over to Usagi's still body and with a sigh of relief he saw her breathing. He slowly picked her up bridal style and ran into the Arcade.

The First person to see him was Motoki who didn't say a word just ran to the Employee's only room and opened the door. Mamoru walked in signaling for Motoki to come in and close the door behind him. After doing so he walked over to where Mamoru had placed and covered Usagi up on the couch. He looked at her and then at him and finally broke the silence "Mamoru what the hell happened?" He asked with concerned laced in his voice along with worry.

"I found Diamond on top of her in the Alley way with her passed out." He said brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"You're kidding me? I didn't think he would ever stop that low. Did you get there in time?" He asked looking at the painful look on Usagi's face.

"Yea just in time thank God. Can you get me a wash cloth so I can wipe this blood off her face please?" Mamoru asked getting down on his knees so he could kneel next to her.

"Yeah of course I can." He said going to the sink and grabbing a towel off the rack and wetting it with hot water. "Here you go." He said handing it to Mamoru.

"Thanks, you might want to go see what's going on out there and then tell them to go home and come back in." Mamoru said dabbing the cloth softly on her forehead.

"Okay." Was all he said as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

Ten minutes later, lots of yelling and convincing Motoki came back into the room closing it once more behind him to see that Mamoru was done wiping the blood off of her arms and head and was now sitting on the floor holding her hand. "I'd hate to break this up but everyone but Minako left since I'm her ride home but I told her to wait out there." Motoki said sitting on the chair across from the couch.

"Good, if you want you guys can go and leave me the extra key and once she wakes up we'll get out of here and lock up." Mamoru said kissing the back of the hand he held.

"No, it's not that I don't trust you but she is like my little sister and I will not leave her until she wakes up even if Minako and I have to sleep in the other room till then so be it." Motoki said in a tone that meant no arguing about it.

"Alright then if that's what you want to do so be it." He said looking up at Motoki with a sad face "You know if I hadn't gone out when I did he would have kept going or maybe if I would have gone out when I first heard the scream she could have been saved from this." He said looking back to Usagi.

"Mamoru don't you dare blame yourself for this. This is not a single person's fault except for Diamonds do you understand me and you need to figure that out before she wakes up because she is going to need you when she does wake up. Do you understand me?" He asked putting his hand on Mamoru's shoulder.

"Yeah, I suppose your right but I still wish I could've done something more then I did." He said with a sigh.

"I know I'm right. Now I'm going to leave you guys alone if you need anything Minako and me will be out there." He said grabbing some blankets out of his locker and walking out the door.

"Usako please wake up soon." Mamoru said putting his head on the couch so he could still see her.

He wasn't sure when but he knew he had fallen asleep when he felt someone trashing around next to him. He sat up wiping the sleep from his eyes as he looked over at Usagi. "Usako wake up honey come on." He said lightly slapping her check hoping that it would wake her up.

"No please just go away please." She said with a frown on her face.

"Come on Usako wake up now." He said sternly shaking her a little but got the same response. 'I know' He thought to himself. "Usagi your going to be late for school." He said moving back as her head shoot up. "Hey sleeping beauty." He said as she looked at him bring her hand up to her head. "Are you okay?" he asked putting his hand under her chin keeping her chin up and her looking at him.

"No." She said tears streaming down her face as she throw herself into his arms for comfort.

"It's alright your in here now and I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise." He said rubbing his hand up and down her back as he hugged her to him to comfort her.

When she had finally calmed down and stopped crying she lifted her head off his chest and looked at him. "You promise?" she asked with sad eyes.

"Yes I promise you I will not let him or anyone else hurt you again." He said kissing her forehead slightly.

"Thank you so much you don't know how much that means to me." She said laying her head down on his shoulder facing in his direction so she could see him.

"Your welcome but there is no reason to thank me I would do anything for you." He said leaning his head on hers.

"Is there anyone else here and what time is it?" She asked

"Yes um I believe Motoki and Minako are here. They hadn't wanted to leave so their sleeping out there. And to answer your second question." He said looking around the room spotting the digital clock flashing in bright red numbers 2:47 "It's almost three." He said.

"What happened the last thing I remembered was hitting my head on a rock being turned around and screaming. He didn't" She tried to ask closing her eyes.

"No he didn't I found you before anything could happen and he ran off." He said as she hugged him tighter ignoring any and all pain she had left. "As much as I like spending time with you I bet you're hungry and I think if I didn't tell Motoki when you woke up he might skin me alive." He said giving her a semi-tight embrace as so not to hurt her.

"Okay but I think I might need a top because I'm sure as hell not going out like this." She said pulling out of his embrace.

"Yea I think Minako might have an extra shirt in her locker I mean its Minako after all." He said with a laugh as he went over to the lockers.

"She probably has a mini closet in that locker." She said walking over to the lockers and stood behind Mamoru.

"Here we are." Mamoru said holding up a green T-shirt which Usagi took out of his hands and slipped it on.

"Okay let's go get food." She said grabbing his hand and pulling them out the door to the empty Arcade room where there was only one light on giving it an eerie look. She grabbed onto Mamoru's hand tighter and didn't move any farther into the room.

"Are you okay Usako?" he asked standing next to her.

"Yes but I… I just don't like the dark it reminds me of the alley." She said looking at him

"Okay then lets turn the lights on and then we can wake them up." He said pointing to the couple who were barely visible lying on the floor with the blankets thrown about them.

"Okay I'll follow you." She said with a slight smile as Mamoru headed to the light switch with Usagi in tow. They got to the light switch and flicked it on. "Now how should we wake them up?" Mamoru asked with mischief in his eyes.

"I'm not sure but I believe there is a bucket of ice in the back room." Usagi said with an innocent smile. With that said they grabbed the buckets and stood so there was Usagi above Minako and Mamoru about Motoki.

"Okay on the count of three we dump the buckets out." He said getting a nod from Usagi. "Okay one….two…three" he said as they dumped the entire continents onto the unsuspecting couple.

They woke up with a scream as they shoot up. "What the hell?" Motoki said getting up to his feet looking at Mamoru not even noticing Usagi. "What's wrong Motoki have a nice sleep?" He asked laughing as he put the bucket on the counter.

"Mamoru why on Earth did you do that?" Minako asked looking up at him.

"Why am I getting all the blame first of all It wasn't my Idea and second of all I didn't do it alone." He said gesturing to Usagi who stood there with an innocent smile on her face and not a bucket in sight. "I tried to stop him he just wouldn't listen to Me." Came her reply.

"Usagi are you okay?" Minako asked as she threw herself at Usagi giving her a hug.

"As good as I get but I have my own personal protector living with me and who loves me so what do I have to worry about as long as I don't stray to far from her." She said hugging Minako back.

"I'm glad you're okay Usagi you looked like a mess when he bought you into the Arcade." Motoki said with a smile.

"I'm glad too." Minako said letting Usagi out of her embrace.

"I'm sorry if I worried you I didn't think anything would happen if I just went out side for a breather." She said with a sigh.

"And you shouldn't think anything would happen. Now off this subject I'm starting to get hungry what about you guys?" He said rubbing his stomach.

With a bunch of nods the vote was made and Motoki went into the back with a sigh mumble about evil hungry women and there demands for food.

Mamoru took Usagi's hand as they walked over and sat into a booth with Minako sitting across from them. "So fill me in on things I've missed" Said Usagi as she leaned on her elbows looking at Minako. So for the next ten minutes Minako filled her in on her life. That was until a grumpy Motoki sat there food in front of them. "Okay you guys there you go waffles with ice cream." He said with a small smile as he saw Minako's and Usagi's eyes light up at the food.

"Thank you Motoki." Usagi said not waiting for a reply and digging into her food.

"I guess there are some things that never change now do they Motoki?" Minako asked looking at Usagi as she ate.

"I suppose not." He said eating his own food.

Usagi looked up at them with some ice cream on her nose "What do you mean?" she asked but got chuckles as her answer. "Come on guys what do you mean really?" She asked again.

"Usagi…you…have…ice…cream…on…your…nose." Minako said between laughs.

"Oh." Usagi said taking a napkin and wiping it off as fast as she could "Now please answer my question." She said looking at them.

"You're eating habit." Motoki said with a smile as he finished his food up.

"Oh well that only changed once and that was awhile ago." She said with a slight smile as she put the napkin on her empty plate.

"What had happened?" Mamoru asked the only one confused at the moment.

"It was when everything started." Minako sad sadly as she put her fork onto her plate and pushing her plate away from her.

"What do you mean when everything started?" He asked looking from one person to the next.

"Not long after you left Mamo-chan I went to a sleep over with the girls and came home to find out my parents and little brother had died in a fire." Usagi said looking at her hands which where on her lap.

"Oh I'm sorry Usako I didn't know." He said looking over at her and putting one of his hands over hers. She looked up at him and held onto his hand "Its okay I got over it after I moved in with Diamond." She said with a smile.

"Well enough about him lets talk about something else shell we?" Motoki asked with a smile on his face. "I think I know something to talk about." He said getting up and looking at Minako.

"And what would that be honey?" She asked looking at him with a strange face.

"Well you see I was going to ask this another night but here and now is as good as time as any." He said getting down on one knee.

Both Minako's and Usagi's hands covered their mouth in surprise.

"Minako have known you for years and have been dating you for over three. Within that time I have fallen madly in love with you and would do anything for you. So with that said Miss. Minako Aino would you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

* * *

_A/N: Okay I am so unbelievably sorry it took so long. I love school but sometimes it gets too busy and life just doesn't seem to coincide with it. I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think of it. And I will update as soon as I can but just to forewarn you all it might be at least three weeks because I do school at home over the internet and I have about three weeks until my end semester test for my World History class. So wish me luck on it but I plan on working on the next chapter as much as I possible can. Thank you all for reviewing or just for reading it is much appreciated. _


	11. Chapter 11

_A.N: Before I start I would like to apologize for taking so long. I'm finishing off my World history course for school this month and having to read for it as well and since I stay up super late and do school at night I sleep during the day and have not been able to write since I listen to music while I do so. _

_Now I might not update again for awhile but just remember I will update. I will just be busy because I hopefully will be getting a job after my Birthday in April. So but I want to thank my friend Em-Chan who thankfully puts up with my spelling and corrected my mistakes. (Though I haven't updated those chapters yet) I just have a question since I should be finishing this story up soon I have decided to not only correct my spelling but my sentence structure and my details as well. Now my question is will you all reread it when I finally redo it to tell me what you think?_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sailor moon. I only say this because I give the Doctors and my family enough reason to commit me and by saying I own Sailor moon just answers the question of "Should we commit her or not?" but I do happily and joyfully own the plot. I also do not own the movies Speed or Titanic. Again sadly but if I did I would be rich so I wouldn't have this in my disclaimer. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

* * *

Minako looked at him in complete shock. "You want to marry me?" She asked looking at the box he had just taken out of his pocket.

"Of course I want to marry you. I love you and I don't know what I would do without you by my side." He said opening the box up to reveal a simple diamond that had three little diamonds in the band on each side.

"If your sure then yes. My answer is yes a million times over." She said jumping into his arms hugging him. "Good." He said pulling her away from him and taking the ring out of the box and placing it on her ring finger.

"So I guess this means you have a wedding to plan." Usagi said with a smile on her face as she leaned against Mamoru's chest.

"I guess so." Motoki said as they sat back into their seats.

"Oh Usagi you have got to help me plan it and you also have to be the maid of honor." Minako squealed as she grabbed Usagi's hands in her own.

"Of course I would dream of it being any other way." She said a huge smile on her face.

They sat there until the sun came up talking about wedding plans. Well the girls did the guys got kicked out of the ring of talk when it came to the talk about the wedding shower. So they went into the back room happily.

"Well as much as I would hate to risk my life and end this little party I think I should get you home Usagi." Mamoru said walking out of the back room a smile on his face.

"That's fine go home for today but you better be here tomorrow to talk about the wedding some more and oh I have to call the girls and tell them that I'm getting married and they have to be bride mates no if and or buts." Minako said rambling on as Motoki and Mamoru just stood there stunned that Usagi could keep up with that.

"Of course Minako I will be here and I know that the girls will clear their schedule. In fact I know they will be there when each and every one of us gets married." Usagi said laughing as she got up and walked over to where Motoki and Mamoru where standing. "You guys might want to close your mouths you don't want buggies getting in there." She said laughing as she took Mamoru's hand.

"How did you keep up with her?" Was their reply.

"Its girl talk don't keep up you wouldn't make it. Come on Mamo-Chan we should get going." She said pulling him out of the Arcade.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked as they walked down the block to the apartment.

"Well we could always go to the movies. I heard there was a new movie coming out about Hills watching people." He said looking down at her. 'I'm so glad she's okay.' He thought to himself. He didn't know what he would have done if he had come a few minutes to late.

"No that's a scary movie and like all am I seeing one of those after last night." She said holding his hand a little tighter. "I know how about bowling I having done that in along time?" She asked looking up at him with a small smile.

"If bowling is what you wish then bowling is what you will get but first I think you need to get changed and out of those clothing." He said squeezing her hand lightly hoping that he could reassure her that everything would be alright now.

"Yeah I can't wait." She said smiling as she started to run towards their destination with him in tow. It had only taken them ten minutes to get into the apartment. "Okay I'm going to go get a nice warm shower and then changed." She said taking her shoes off and putting them to the side and walking into the bathroom.

Mamoru watched her walk into the bathroom and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later he heard the shower running and he sighed in relief. He couldn't believe how that night had gone. But he was glad that she now had something to occupy her time with while he went to work tomorrow. The sound of the shower turning off and the bathroom door opening woke him out of his thoughts. "Are you nice and refreshed now?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Yup now all I have to do if get dressed." She said smiling as she walked into the bedroom. She pulled out a pair of hip hugger / boot cut jeans and a black shirt with stars all over it and put them on. "Okay it's all your's." She said walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Thanks I'll be out in a minute." He said running into the room and pulled his clothing off as he pulled out new ones at the same time. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a navy blue shit and combed his hair back. "Okay ready to go." He said walking into the other room.

"I believe there is still the bowling alley in the shopping district." She said throwing a pair of sneakers on.

"Okay well then we can go there." He said following her lead and pulling his shoes on and opening the door letting her walk out as he closed and locked it afterwards. They had walked to the alley in silence holding hands. They walked in and went to the desk that would rent them their shoes. "Can we get a size 12 in men's and a 6 in women's" Mamoru asked the man at the counter.

"Wow this place is amazing." Usagi said taking it all in. There were lights all over the place of different shapes and colors and strobe lights over the lanes.

"Yea it is. I use to go here in my spare time. I can't believe that its still in business." He said picking out his ball.

"I can't say that I have ever been in here before." She said grabbing her own ball.

A few hours, five games, a lot of screaming and cursing later they walked out of the bowling alley with Usagi hopping up and down.

"I still can't believe you beat me." Mamoru mumbled as they walked down the street. He had let her win the first game but when she kept getting strikes the first round he played his best the rest of the game but she still beat him.

"Don't worry Mamo-Chan I won't tell a single soul." She said as she giggled at the face he was making at her.

"You better not. I tried so hard." He said pouting.

"Aw don't pout you're better then me at other things so think of it has I found my calling." She said trying to hide her laughter.

"Calling my ass more like a lucky streak" He mumbled under his breath as they walked down the street hand in hand.

"What was that Mamo-Chan I couldn't hear you?" She asked laughing at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He said with a smile.

"Good because we wouldn't want me to kick your ass at bowling in front of Motoki now would we?" She asked laughing as he had a shocked expression on his face.

"No we would not want that. Nope don't want that at all." He said shaking his head no.

"I thought so." She said with a smile as they turned the corner to the park. "You know it's such a beautiful day. It really is a shame that you have to work tonight." Usagi said looking up at the sky.

"I know what you mean but I'm worried about you being alone." Mamoru said looking at the lake that they were walking up to.

"Don't worry I'll be fine I doubt he will come after me twice in a day." She said putting her elbows onto the rail that kept them from going into the lake.

"I wouldn't underestimate him. I'm sure if he want's something bad enough he will do whatever to get it." Mamoru said standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "And I don't want you going through that again. Not to mention I hear that there is suppose to be a pretty bad storm tonight." He said putting his chin on her shoulder looking out at the lake.

"I'll be fine. I'll cuddle under the blankets with a flash light, pillow and a baseball bat just to make you happy okay?" Usagi asked leaning her head up against his.

"Fine I give but call me on your cell if anything happens. And I mean anything like a weird noise or anything do you understand me?" He asked closing his eyes.

"Hai I understand." She said as a drop or water splashed onto her nose. "I think that storm is beginning." Looking up at the sky she had just realized that the white fluffy clouds she was just looking at were quickly replaced by dark rain clouds.

Mamoru opened his eyes and looked up. "Well if that's the case I suppose we should call this outing short." He said standing up straight and taking Usagi's hand as he led her back to the apartment. Not knowing that the whole time they were out that they were once more being watched by someone that was up to no good.

When they had finally gotten up to the apartment the digital clock was blinking 5:30. "Damn I can't believe… Shit I have to get to work." Mamoru said running into the bedroom to quick get a shower and get changed. Leaving a laughing Usagi in the walk way.

"Now he knows what I feel like." She said closing the front door behind her not locking it as she walked into the kitchen to make Mamoru a sandwich for his lunch.

"I heard that." He said as he jumped into the shower.

"I know you did that was the point." She screamed at him while she worked her way around the room.

Ten minutes later Mamoru was out of the bathroom and in the living room with his lunch pale and umbrella in hand. "Okay now remember call me if anything happens or you hear anything alright?" he asked as Usagi tried to shove him out the door. "Yes I understand but if you don't go you will be late not to mention get yourself caught in the worse part of that storm. So you should be happy you work two blocks away not out." She said giving one big push out the door. "Alright I'll keep my cell on. Love you."

"I love you too. Be careful." She said giving him a kiss and then pointing him down the hallway to the elevator.

"Okay I get it. Bye." He said running off.

Usagi smiled as she waved to his disappearing form. "Okay now I have the place to myself finally." She said sighing as she closed and locked the door up.

"Okay what should I have for diner?" She asked herself when she heard her stomach grumble. "Oh I know I could have some veggies and rice." She said patting her stomach. With that in mind she walked into the kitchen and got what supplies she needed. "Okay so I will let the rice cook in the steam thingy and go find something to watch."

Walking out into the living room she didn't see the bedroom door that was opened. "Okay so witch movie?" she asked herself as she looked at the movie selection. "Hmm Speed or Titanic?" She asked out loud to no one in particular. "Well I say Speed I'm in the mood for action." With the disc in hand she walked over to the DVD player and turned it on. When it finally opened the door to put it in there was aloud crash from out side and strike of light following by all the lights going out in the apartment. "SHIT! I'm not in the mood for this." Usagi said putting the disc down and walking back into the other room.

_

* * *

A/N: Again sorry this took so long and is so short. I pretty sure that I should be done in about two chapters but I plan on leaving it at were I could bring a squeal out to this story. So tell me what you all thought of this. Thank you one and all for reading and once again sorry. And for those of you who don't know Hai means yes in Japanese._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon. If I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction. But I do own the plot of this story and the character Kishino Aki. It came out of my own little twisted mind. _

_A/N: Now I would like to tell you. This is the long awaited 12__th__ chapter of New Chance… I am sorry for the wait. Please read, enjoy and possibly review. If you can't review because of reviewing the A/n Please Mail me by going to my profile. I would love to hear what you think.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Usagi walked into the kitchen with a frown on her face. "This is the last thing I needed." She muttered under her breath as a crash and flash of lighting was heard causing her to jump with a yelp. She was petrified as it was of storms as it was the power going out wasn't going to help her any when the storm actually got closer. Giving her eyes sometime to adjust to the dim kitchen she slowly started walking over the direction of the small drawer she knew would have a flashlight that she could use. "Hopefully I can find it." She said out loud opening the drawer and moving her face closer so she was able to see the objects that were inside of it. After a few seconds of moving the stuff inside the draw around in search of the flashlight she found it hiding in the back behind a stack of pencils. "Here we go." She said with a grin flipping it on. 

'Nothing' that is what she got when she flipped the flashlight on. "Damn it the batteries must be dead." Usagi said with a frown as she twisted the lid open and taking the batteries out to see what kind they are. "So I need to find two double A batteries." She muttered to herself as she threw the batteries away into the trash can next to the counter. "I think he has the batteries in the desk in the living room." She said to herself as if saying it aloud would make it true. With a small sigh she walked into the living room thankfully not running into anything. She had learned the basic pattern the furniture was in since she had been there so she was fine as long as nothing was out of the normal.

It only took her two minutes to get to the desk carefully a smile on her face as she got there. "I don't think I could do that again if I even tried." Usagi said to herself as she felt for the second drawer down in the desk. She was pretty sure that was where Mamoru had kept the batteries. After finding the handle to the drawer she opened the drawer and reached her hand in feeling around for a box or an object shaped like a battery. She hadn't notice the figure coming up behind her or the fact that there was a slight shadow in front of her that wasn't hers caused from the Sunset coming through the balcony doors behind them reflecting off of the figure.

That was until there was a rough gloved hand placed over her mouth causing a slight noise from Usagi as she was pulled towards the figure and it wrapped an arm around her waist in hopes that it would hold her to him securely and keep her from putting up a fight big enough that she could get out of his grasps. It took Usagi a few minutes to figure what was happening and as soon as she did her small hands flew up to the hand that was covering her mouth trying to pry it off of her as she jerked her head back and started to kick her feet aim towards the person behind her with all the strength she could muster at the moment.

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Mamoru had just gotten into work when the lighting had struck knocking out the power. "I got here just in time apparently." He said to himself running a hand through his hair as he looked back to the pouring rain he had just gotten out of. He was lucky enough to make it halfway to his work when the rain and wind got heavier then it was before. He sighed as he looked down at the poor umbrella that was in his hand about to go into the trash. The wind was so bad that he had moved the umbrella into the wrong potion and the wind turned it inside out completely trashing it. "I hope Usako is going to be okay." He said as he threw the umbrella out and walking to the stair case that would lead to where he had to be. "I think I'll call her when I get to where I need to be." He said to no one but himself. 

Running his hand through his hair once more causing them to spike since most of the water had gotten out of his hair he started to run up the stairs. He figured that the sooner he got upstairs and where he had to be the sooner he could call and check up on her. When he had finally gotten to the room he was suppose to be in he sat down and waited for his boss to get. He was working as an assistant at the Hospital so when he got to premed he would know what to expect from watching doctors and interns work around him. He had to wait until after he talked with his boss to call her because he wanted to tell his boss he might have to leave if he couldn't get her or something was wrong at the apartment.

He turned towards the door when he heard his boss coming in mumbling something about the emergency power not kicking on fast enough. Kishino Aki was a middle age man that was average height and you could tell that the job had its tolls on him. The man had bags under his eyes, his hair was a complete mess and you could tell he had been at the Hospital for awhile since his cloths where somewhat wrinkled. "Hello Mamoru it's good to see you. Your time off was good I hope?" he asked with a smile as he walked over to behind his mahogany desk on his very comfy chair with a soft sigh of relief. Mamoru was sure he had been on his feet for quite awhile already today.

"Hello Mr. Kishino it's good to see you too. As for my time off you can say a lot of it was great." Mamoru said with a bright smile. If it wasn't for the week off he wouldn't have had time to spend with Usagi and he wouldn't have been able to tell her that he loved her. "Before we get any farther Sir I want to tell you that I might have to go home without notice after we get done talking her."

Mr. Kishino looked at Mamoru with a confused face. "Well I'm not sure if I can allow that. What about you tell me why and depending on the reason I'll give you pardon for the day so if any point you need to leave you're able." He said folding his hands and placing them on top of the desk. He knew it had to have been a good reason considering according to the transfer papers he had gotten from the last Hospital he worked at and the last time he had worked there Mamoru was never one to do anything like ask to leave work early.

"Well you see Sir." He started with a deep breath. "My girlfriend is at home alone. That's not really the main problem but the fact that she has just gotten out of an abusive relationship and he doesn't seem to happy about it is one problem. The other problem is with the storm and the lights now going out I don't know how safe she'll be considering she is petrified of storms. So I'm not sure how well she'll be able to handle if anything else happens." Mamoru said running a hand through his hair.

A small frown was set upon Mr. Kishino's face as he looked down at his hands not really thinking about what his answer was since he already knew what it would be. He never liked hearing about young women or women in general who were in abusive relationships but he was right when he assumed that there was a good reason behind him wanting to go home without notice. "Hai, then you can go home without telling someone. I'll tell everyone to assume that you've left if they can't get in touch with you when you're needed in the Hospital." He said with a straight face.

Mamoru stood up from his chair letting out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding in. "Thank you Sir. I'll go call her now and see how she is." He said shaking Mr. Kishino's hand and walking to the door. "Oh and Mamoru do me a favor." Mr. Kishino said causing Mamoru to turn and look at him. "Either call in if you aren't coming in tonight after you leave or notify someone when you come back." He said receiving a nod from Mamoru as he walked out the door. "I hope they'll be okay." Mr. Kishino said to himself in a small whisper as he sank back in his chair to try and get a few moments of peace and comfort.

"Okay Usako please pick up the phone when I call." Mamoru said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialing the number he knew oh so well. "Come on pick up." He said the panic evident in his voice as it continued to ring with no one picking up on the other end. "Come on pick, Usako?" He asked when he heard the ringing stop and silence fill the other end.

**With Usagi**

* * *

"Now come on Usagi don't fight me." A voice whispered into her ear trying to calm her down. It didn't help any it only caused her to fight harder because she knew without a doubt it wasn't Mamoru or even by a slim chance Motoki. "I told you I would get you." The voice said speaking again his lips right next to Usagi's ear as the thunder crashed outside causing her only to panic more as tears fell down her check. She tried with all her might to paw the hand off from her mouth as it pulled her over to the middle of the living room. "I suggest you behave." He said as her cell phone started to ring. 

"Damn." He said walking both him and Usagi over to where her phone was located. "Now I want you to answer it and do what I say or you won't even have a chance of making it out of this alive." He said his grip on her mouth becoming softer. "Do you understand me?" He asked not getting an answer from her. "I said do you understand?" He asked a bit more loudly as he pulled her to him tighter. Her eyes got bigger as her hands dropped to her side fear and panic of not surviving taking over. She gave a nod as she reached over to the phone his hand coming off of her mouth. She had to hope that who ever was on the phone could figure out something was up.

"Pick, Usako?" Usagi heard on the other end. She knew who it was as soon as she heard the nickname he had given her. "Mamo-chan did you get into work okay?" She asked trying to stay calm. She didn't want him coming home to help her and have him get hurt. She'd rather have it be she was the only one getting hurt then have him be hurt.

"Yeah I got in okay. Are you okay? I had the feeling that the lights had to be out over there as well." Mamoru said running a hand through his hair. He was worried that it had taken so long for her to pick up her cell phone. He knew from the stories Motoki use to tell him before he left of Usagi and what she did during storms. 'She would cuddle under the closest blanket and hold a working phone in her hands when she wanted sure comfort.' He remembered Motoki saying. So if she wasn't cuddling under a blanket then she was up and it shouldn't have taken her so long to get to the phone.

"Of course I'm fine Mamo-chan." Usagi said with small sniffle. She was trying not to cry anymore then she was from the man behind her pulling her closer every time she had said 'Mamo-chan' it was truly beginning to both scare her and hurt her.

"Stop crying." The man behind her whispered harshly.

He hadn't whispered it low enough because Mamoru had heard him over the phone. He hadn't heard the words but he could tell there was a guy with her. "Usako, do you need me to come home?" He asked as he started to head for the front of the building.

"No, you don't have to." She said softly and calmly into the phone. She knew he was catching on and she knew he had to have been on his way home. So she would just have to keep the person behind her distracted. "I love you Mamo-chan and I'll see you when you get home tonight."

"I love you too. I'll be home as soon as I can." Mamoru said hanging up the phone. He knew she would catch on to what he meant and he could only hope she would be able to stall the man from harming her in anyway until he got there to help her.

Usagi pushed the end button to her phone and went to place it in her pocket. "I don't think so sweetie." The man said grabbing her wrist and placing it over the table. "Drop it." He said simply. When she hadn't dropped it at first his grip on her wrist tightened causing her to wince in pain as she dropped the phone. "What do you want?" She asked the tears falling from her eyes once again.

"What do I want you ask. Well what is it that you think I want?" He asked her spinning her around to fast him a smirk playing across his face and a strike of lighting flashing behind him causing Usagi to jump in fear.

**Meanwhile with Mamoru**

* * *

After he placed his phone into his pocket he raced down the stairs of the Hospital and out the door not even bothering to find something to protect him from the rain and wind. He didn't want anything to happen to Usagi and he would pay the consequences of running in the rain afterwards as long as he had Usagi to look after him or even be there to care. As soon as he saw the lighting strike he ran faster pushing himself to run as fast as he could but that wasn't very fast considering the fact the rain was pounding against him. 

"I hope she'll be okay." He said to himself trying to see how far away he was from the apartment building.

**Back to Usagi**

* * *

"Diamond, why are you doing this?" Usagi asked in a small voice looking up at his face tears falling down faster. 

"Why? Why!" He exclaimed throwing her at the couch. "I'm doing this because you left me and you belonged to me. After all that I had done to make sure you would be with me." Diamond said walking to stand over her. "Your father hated me remember?" He asked pulling her up roughly.

"Stop please, just stop it." Serena said trying to get out of his grip. She didn't want to remember her family or what had happened to them and she didn't want him to hurt her.

"What you don't remember, I do. I also remember your father telling me to stay away from his little girl. You know when I had said I wouldn't he told me he would call the cops." He said a smirk playing across his lips. "I also remember that was the day your house had burned down. I wasn't about to let him do that so I knocked him out lighting your house on fire. I hadn't realized your mom and brother were there but it helped get ride of any other people taking you away from me." He said smiling proudly and pulling her closer to him.

"You-you bastard!" Usagi screamed in his face. "How could you?" She asked crying even harder. Her family didn't deserve to die like they did.

"How could I?" He repeated her question moving his head towards her ear and whispering. "I thought of you the whole time and thought how happy we would be together. Really it's your fault they died. You wouldn't come live with me when I had asked nicely the first time."

"It's not my fault." She said shaking her head no. "I know it's not." She then saw her escape he was close he enough that if she kicked him hard enough in the groin it would hurt him enough to bring him down long enough to run. So that was what she done. She kicked him in the groin.

It brought him to his knees causing him to place both hands where she had kicked him. "You bitch." He hissed out as she backed up and tried to run around him. She didn't make it far around him when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back causing her to fall into the coffee table. "You're going to pay for that little stunt." He hissed looking down at her. She had a few cuts along her arms but nothing supper big and a cut on her neck from a piece of wood cutting her.

"Leave me alone." She said crying out in pain as she got up trying to get away from him but he still had her wrist. "Please just let me go Diamond." She said trying to pull him off of her.

"I'm not going to leave you alone honey." He said taking a deep breath and depressing the pain he was feeling. He would make her pay for kicking him and trying to escape. "You know that's almost what your family said when I locked them into their house." He said receiving a choked cry from her. "You know the last thing I told them was it was your fault that this was happening to them. You know that it's the truth it really is the truth." He said pulling her up to her feet as he stood up.

"Its not I know it." Usagi said repeatedly shaking her head from side to side. "I know it." She whispered trying to reassure herself that she wasn't at fault and it was all Diamond's doing.

"You keep saying this Usagi. But you and I both know dear I'm right." He whispered into her ear. "And if you don't do as I say now then I'll make sure your precious Mamo-chan gets the same treatment as your parents" He said spitting 'Mamo-chan' out as if it was Toxic and gripping her wrist tighter. She knew there would be a bruise there by morning.

Looking up at him she stifled a cry. "W-what do you-u want m-me to do-o?" She asked trying to stop from crying, but it wasn't working. She was too afraid. Not for her own life but because she was beginning to believe it truly was her fault her parents died and because she didn't want Mamoru to be hurt because of her.

"Well my dear I was hoping we could finish what we had started the other night in the alley." He said using his now free hand and stroking down her cheek causing her to flinch at his touch. "Now, now don't act like that. I promise to be as gentle as I – Hell what am I kidding, but I'll make it enjoyable for me at least." He said kissing her along her jaw line. Usagi was shaking the whole time the only thing keeping her where she stood was the thought of her family in her old house burning and Mamoru slumping against a wall dead.

"That's a good girl." Diamond said shoving her back into the couch his hand still tightly gripping her wrist. "Now if you stay quite I'll leave you still alive, but if you don't then I can't promise anything." He said bending down over her his knee on one side of her hip, his other still on the floor helping him balance over her.

"Please don't do this." Usagi said in a horsed voice the tears streaming down her face faster then before. "I don't want this." She choked out.

"I know you don't want this but if you want your little 'lover boy' to stay safe then I suggest you at least stay quite, even if you don't want this." He said kissing her lips roughly shoving his tongue into her mouth. Usagi tired to shove him off with her free hand but he wouldn't budge off of her. She didn't like this. His kisses were nothing like her Mamo-chan's. In fact they tasted dirty and just wrong. Her shoving him repeatedly with her small hand didn't faze him in the lease. It just caused him to take the hand that was pushing at him into the hand that held her other and hold it above her head.

"Now, now Usagi you should really know better then that." He said after pulling back from the kiss. His free hand traveled down her body and towards the bottom of her shirt. "You know something I'll start with your skirt first since it gave me trouble last time." He said moving his hands down to the edge of her skirt. Usagi looked at him panic evident in her eyes. She started to wiggle her body making it harder for him to get a firm grip on her skirt. "Stay still." He ordered her back handing her across the face.

Usagi's face turned to face the back of the couch from the force of the hit. She felt the pain instantly forming in her cheek. With a choked cry she stopped moving not wanting to feel that kind of pain again.

"Good girl Usagi." Diamond said moving his hand back down to her skirt ripping it off roughly and throwing it to the floor somewhere behind him. He smiled down at her and moved his hand to the hem of her shirt. "You know something Usagi. I doubt that after this and finding out that you were the cause of your family's death Mamoru would want to be with you." He said smirking when he saw more tears fall down her cheek. He enjoyed seeing her like this. Afraid like the rabbit she was.

"No, that isn't true. I know Mamo-chan." She snapped at him only to receive another back hand slap against her cheek. Now it wasn't just in causing her pain it felt as if it was burning.

"Do you really think he would want a slut like you? I mean look at you. I'm amazed he's stayed with you so far." Diamond said laying his hand on her flat stomach under her shirt. He grinned when he felt the muscles in her stomach tense from his touch.

"That's not true. He loves me no matter what." Usagi said not holding back her sobs now looking back up at Diamond not sure of herself now. She couldn't help but thing he was right. Why would he want a slut like her? She couldn't find an answer to that question. She knew he would hate her after she let Diamond violate her. She had no choice granted but she still let it happened.

"Doubting what you say Usagi?" He asked leaning down over her ear as he kissed and bit at it. "I could see why. You know that I'm telling you the truth." He whispered softly into her ear. When he felt her breath hitch and her muscles tense even more he moved his hand back to the hem of her shirt. When she went to protest he slammed his lips down onto hers. Her eyes darted as wide as they could. Not from the kiss but from the fact that she had heard a ripping sound and realized she was officially in only her underwear and bra.

After realizing this she tried even harder to get out of his grip. She didn't want him to hurt her. She didn't want this of all things. The tears coming out from her eyes ten fold. 'Please come soon Mamo-chan.' she thought to herself. She didn't care what he thought of her at this moment she just wanted someone to save her anyone. Even someone who thought she was a slut.

Pulling back from the kiss Diamond smirked down at her. "Now I do believe you owe me something." He said as he reached his hand down to unbuckle his pants. After he had his pants unbuckled and unzipped pulling them down he bent down to Usagi once more his lips hovering above hers. "Now if you behave I'll be nice." He said simply with a smirk. Usagi choked a sob doing the first thing she could think of she bit his nose. She bit him and she bit him hard. Pulling back right away he put his hand over his nose. Looking at the hand he had put on his nose to check for blood he cursed. "You bitch." He said looking at the blond below him.

Usagi didn't say anything she didn't do anything but cry. She knew what was going to happen and it was going to one way or another. She was at least satisfied she got something in before he took every last thing from her life.

He gripped her wrist tighter as he smirked down at her. "You're going to regret that and I'm going to make sure of it." He said taking his free hand and roughly pulled of her underwear. When he heard her whimper he smiled in accomplishment. He placed his hand on her thigh after discarding her underwear. He heaved her thigh up closer to him. His nails what little there was of them were digging into her flesh.

"Please Diamond. Don't do this, please." Usagi begged as she winced in pain.

"Don't you realize this is your punishment? Not only for hurting me but also because you killed your family." He said simply.

Usagi looked up at him. It really was her fault. 'Maybe he's right.' She thought to herself. She was at fault for her family's death. 'So maybe he was doing what should have happened when it first happened.' Even though she thought this she didn't want it to happen. The only response Diamond got was a choked cry from Usagi.

Taking a deep breath Diamond shoved himself into Usagi not giving her a moment notice causing Usagi to scream out in over powering about of pain. Her scream was muffled though when Diamond placed his lips unto of her bruised one's roughly. Tears had stopped falling. Not because she had stopped crying but because she didn't have anymore to cry. Not giving her a moment to get over the pain he moved himself back and forth causing her to whimper in pain.

That was how they were when Diamond was roughly pulled off of Usagi and thrown against the wall of the living room. As soon as she felt his weight lifted off of her and her hands released she carefully pulled herself into a ball not moving and not making a sound as she held her eyes closed tightly. She was not only too tired to move but too afraid to make noise and to sore to move anymore. Her muscles were protesting her moving into a ball. She could only imagine how much it would hurt to get up and run. She would just have to hope that not only Diamond but the person who had ripped him off of her wouldn't come after her.

* * *

_A/N: I want to apologize once again for this taking so long. I would like to tell you in advance that I plan on rewriting this story. I won't be taking it down but I will reconstruct it and add more details and more events. I want to try and make it a better story. I won't be rewriting it at the moment. I might write another fan fiction and then come back and rewrite this one. But I do plan and fixing spelling errors. I would also like to thank all my reviewers and everyone who wished me luck with school. Thank you so much. I finished and did really good on my end semester. I would also like to thank my bestest best friend Sun-chan for being my Beta for this chapter since my other friend Em-chan couldn't… I hope you liked this chapter._

_Also I would like to say that I am proud of myself for putting the name Kishino Aki. My friend told me that Aki stood for autumn or fall. Kishi means Knight. No means of. So put it together it means 'Knight of autumn'. I would also like to remind you in Japan the last name is always said first when it is used. Hopefully that made sense to everyone. –hugs to all-_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. I do however own the plot to this story along with anyone who was not in the show that I personally made up._

_A.N/ Hey you guys. I am so sorry it took me so long to start writing this. I've been having some lets say issues with my family so I haven't had much time to get on and start writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. and I would like to thank my Beta reader Sun-chan._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

* * *

Mamoru had finally gotten to the apartment building. He wasn't happy with how long it had taken him to get there because of how hard the rain was falling. He didn't think twice about it though. His main concern being that he had to get to Usagi as soon as he possibly could as fast as he possibly could. He ran into the building and ran straight for the door that opened to the stairway yelling out behind him to the security guard to call the police. Mamoru hadn't waited for them to reply to him all he heard was the bang to the door closing behind him as he ran up the stairs skipping steps here and there.

When he had reached the level his apartment was on he basically threw open the door running down the hall towards the apartment. He couldn't hear much and that worried him even though it was because of the storm raging outside. As he got closer to the door he shoved his hand into his pant pocket pulling his key out and slipping it into the door knob when he stopped in front of his door. He didn't bother to pull the keys out because it would take him just too much time to take them out. Mamoru opened the door as soon as he unlocked it becoming completely enraged at the site in front of him. He was going to make sure Diamond would pay.

Within seconds Mamoru was behind Diamond ripping him off of Usagi and throwing him into a wall face first. "Stay away from her." He growled out at Diamond as he held him against the wall. "Or the cops will be calling the coroner when they get here."

"Do you really think you can kill me? I mean I've already killed her family and had my way with her. Oh let us not forget that I had gotten you out of the way once already. I don't think doing it again would be a problem." Diamond said shoving himself off the wall causing Mamoru to stumble back in surprise.

"What do you mean you had gotten me out of the way once?" Mamoru asked not taking his eyes off of him. He wanted to check on Usagi but he couldn't not with Diamond here and walking around freely. He could hear her whimpering and it was killing him that he hadn't gotten there just a few moments before hand.

"You haven't figured it out. I thought that the doctor to be would have been smarter then this. Don't you remember that little note telling you to stay away?" Diamond asked pulling his pants back up and buckling them back up.

"It was you?" Mamoru asked in shock. He didn't think to put two and two together and he sure as hell didn't know Diamond or that he had an obsession on Usagi. "Why would you do such a thing?" He asked hearing sirens in the distance.

"Well you see with you out of the way I could easily kill her family. Not to mention if you were still here when that had happened she would have most likely ran to you for comfort and I wouldn't have been able to get her to move in with me. Though I must say she was great in…" Diamond wasn't able to finish his sentence before Mamoru punched him squarely in the jaw causing him to step back.

Mamoru looked at him through angry eyes. If he wasn't mad before he was definitely mad after that comment. "Don't talk about her like that. No, don't talk about her at all, don't come near her, don't talk to her and specially don't touch her ever again Diamond." Mamoru said shaking the hand he had used to punch Diamond. He may have been a man but he never really punched somebody before and boy did it make his hand tingle.

Diamond smirked as he rubbed his jaw. "Now why would I want to touch trash like that? I mean she's only good for one thing Mamoru and one thing only." He said walking towards Mamoru. "Why would anyone really touch her in any other way?" he whispered so only Mamoru could hear him.

"You'll regret saying that Diamond." Mamoru said throwing a punching at him. "I don't think so Mamoru." Diamond said catching the hand swinging at his face in his hand. "I wouldn't want you to do anymore damage then there is." He said with a smirk twisting Mamoru's arm behind his back bring him to his knees. "Now would I?" Shoving Mamoru to the ground he walked over to the huddled form of Usagi.

"See what I mean?" Diamond asked roughly pulling her head up by her hair. She had tears streaming down her face, a bruise forming on the right side of her face, and you could see she was in a lot of pain just looking at her face. "She isn't anything but a whore." He said simply looking down at her with an accomplish smirk. He was truly taking pride into the fact that he was the reason she was so broken. "How about showing him what we were doing before he so rudely interrupted?" He asked her causing her breathing to hitch in fear. She didn't want to go through that again. It was so painful the first time and she had tried to fight him. She knew she couldn't even muster up a little power to fight him off at all a second time.

"Diamond let go of her now!" Mamoru yelled as he got up off the floor rubbing his shoulder. "Please let go of her." Mamoru said softly. He was at wits end and didn't know what to do. Diamond knew how to fight and he had Usagi. He didn't want to chance her getting hurt if the two got into a fight at that moment. He could see the pain on her face and something that looked faint to shame. "Just let her go." He said taking a step towards them.

"I don't think so Mamoru," Diamond said as he pulled Usagi roughly off the couch and towards him. "You should know so much better then to think I'd just let her go after everything I've done to try and get her in the first place." He said as he let go of her hair as he moved his hand to wrap halfway around her waist to hold her up. Her legs were trembling with not only fear but also with pain from before. "Now Mamoru I suggest you either leave now or I make no promises on how gentle I'll be with you here in the room with us."

"I-I don't think s-so Diamond." Usagi said quickly falling out of his embrace and onto the floor giving Mamoru enough time to jump over her and tackle Diamond to the ground. Usagi carefully and slowly pulled herself away from the fighting two as she watched tear slipping down her check she didn't want to see Mamoru get hurt because of her stupidity.

It had only taken a few minutes for Mamoru to knock Diamond out. Pulling himself off of him he crawled over to Usagi placing his hand on her check. His heart almost broke when she flinched at his touch but he remembered what all she had just been through and who know what had happened before he had gotten there. "Its going to be alright Usako I'm here." He said softly pushing some hair behind her ear.

"No don't touch me." She said looking up at him tears striking down her face and a blank look in her eye. "Just go away I'm not worth your time." She said sadly looking back down.

"That's not true and you know that."

"No I'm not. It is true I let him do this, I hadn't fought hard enough."

"Usagi you know that doesn't right well matter. You fought as hard as you could against him. You can't blame yourself for not being as strong as he is." Mamoru said looking at her sadly. No one should have gone through that and no one should have to think it was their fault that it had happened.

"I could have fought harder I know it. Plus what would you want with-" She never got to finish her sentence. Mamoru had wrapped her up in hug ignoring the fact that she was going stiff under his embrace. "Usagi I want you because you are kind hearted and I love you." He whispered fiercely into her hair. "I wouldn't want you any other way then how you are no even if you were raped. It's nothing you did and it wasn't something you asked for."

"You're just saying that." Usagi said in a horsed voice.

"No I'm not." He said kissing her forehead lightly. He was relieved to feel her relax in his arms.

"Aw look at the two love birds. Such a shame it won't last long." Diamond said wiping the blood off of his mouth as he stood up. "You know I was going to let the two of you out of here alive as long as you didn't pull anything stupid." He said reaching a hand out behind him. "But that was just amazingly stupid." With that said he pulled the hand out to reveal a gun.

"Diamond put the gun away." Mamoru said as he moved to be totally in front of Usagi. It wasn't very hard since compared to her small figure he was big.

Mamoru really didn't have to say much because a few seconds after saying to put it away the cops barged into his apartment guns aimed at Diamond. "Son I suggest you put that gun away or we will have to use force." The one officer said simply.

"I don't think so officer." Diamond said aiming the gun at Mamoru.

"You leave us no choice." The officer said nodding his head towards Diamond signaling another officer to use a stun gun on him. It brought him down onto his knees the gun falling out of his hands and clattering to the ground. The officers didn't waste a minute running over to his body and hand cuffing him as they read him his rights. Walking past Usagi and Mamoru he glared at them. "I will get you two." Diamond said simply.

As soon as Diamond past them Mamoru didn't waste time in turning around to face Usagi. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly as he carefully wrapped his arms around her. He knew she must have been in pain considering the look on her face.

"Not really." She said shaking her head no into his chest as she started to cry harder then she was. He could feel her shivering in his arms both from the cold and the fear. She had felt so bad that Mamoru had gotten involved and almost shot all because of her. She wrapped her arms around his waist not caring that every bone was telling her not to. She was just glad that not only was he there and alive but he wanted her even after everything.

Mamoru kissed the top of her head lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back. "I'm right here. I won't let anyone hurt you Usako I promise."

"I'd really hate to say this sir." A cop said standing in front of them his hat now in his hands. "But if we wish to actually charge him besides the intent to kill we'll need her to come down to the hospital and fill out a rape kit." He said softly feeling bad for the poor girl in Mamoru's arms. "She'll be able to make a restraining order against him."

Mamoru gave a small nod pulling back from Usagi carefully. "Honey I'm going to pick you up and then the nice cop is going to give us a lift to the hospital." When he received a small nod from her he took the blanket that the cop had offered from behind the couch and covered her up. Kissing her forehead he picked her up and followed the cop out of the apartment and to the car.

When they had arrived at the hospital they walked them into a room. "Um sir you're going to have to wait out in the waiting room." The nurse said sweetly with a hint of authority.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm not leaving her. She's been through enough and I won't let her go through this alone." Mamoru said looking down at his precious bundle in his arms. "I'll only leave if she tells me to." He said laying her on the table gently. "Do you want me to leave Usako?"

Usagi looked up at him with a lost look. "No please don't leave." She said softly her eyes begging him not to afraid of what could happen if he did or whether or not he would come back if he left her side. "I want you to stay." She said trying not to cry again. She wanted to be strong but after everything that had happened in the past few hours she wasn't sure if she could.

"Then staying right here is what I'm going to do." Mamoru said taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it lightly. "Now if you have anything different to say about it ma'am then I would suggest talking to one of the officers who bought us in." He said now turning an angry face towards the nurse. "Then again I would love to know what your superiors would have to say about having me leave the room against the patience request." He said simply. He knew they wouldn't make him leave Usagi. He knew this because they had taken them to the hospital he worked at and he knew that his boss had a kind heart.

"If you would like to be like sir then fine you can bring it up with the doctor." The nurse said placing what she had in her hands down where they belonged with a frown. Once she was finished she left the room telling them that the doctor would be in soon.

They had sat there in silence waiting for the doctor to come in the only noise was Usagi's deep breathing. "Okay Miss. Tsukino I'm Dr. Kishino." The man said as he walked into the room closing the door. His face was looking at the clip board in his hand looking to see why it was she was brought into the hospital.

Mamoru looked up from Usagi and over at the middle age man when he had spoken. "She's here to fill out a rape kit sir." He said with a frown as he rubbed Usagi's hand with his thumb to comfort her.

"Yes it says it right here thank you for helping me Mamoru." Mr. Kishino said looking up from his clip board as soon as he said the name. "Oh dear so this is the lovely lady you were telling me about." He said with a sad look in his eyes. "Well how about we get this wrapped up so the two of you can go home and get some sleep especially this young lady." He said walking over to the two.

A few hours later after paper work and the rape kit Usagi was cuddled in Mamoru's embrace as he talked to Mr. Kishino. "I'm sorry I had to meet her in such circumstances." He said looking sadly at the girl. "I hope that everything else in her life goes more soothingly then it already has."

"Well if I have anything to say about it sir it will go perfect." Mamoru said with a determined face.

"Good because she is really going to need you after this. She might not tell you all the time in fear of what her mind tells you but just remember to be by her side and don't leave." Mr. Kishino said as he walked away from them waving good bye and shouting 'I'll see you in a week' behind his shoulder.

Mamoru kissed Usagi's forehead as he walked out of the hospital. The weather had finally cleared up. "We'll be home soon Usagi." Mamoru said feeling her snuggling into him even more. He knew they were going to have a few troubles a head of them. And he knew he wouldn't leave Usagi's side for nothing in the world.

* * *

_A.N: Okay I am so sorry it took me so long to write this. I want to say that I can either stop it here completely, continue on or I can write a Sequel. Which one do you guys think I should do? I know with in time I plan on rewriting my story cause I can see how my writing has changed. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon. I did however come up with this plot and the character Kishino Aki_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

* * *

After Mamoru had taken Usagi home from the hospital he had put her in a nightgown and placed her under the sheets to rest. He wasn't sure how long she would sleep peacefully like she was but he hoped to whatever God up there that she would at least sleep for a while longer and that her sleep wouldn't be one full of nightmares of Diamond's face but sweet dreams of her having fun with her friends. With a sigh he kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen. "I might as well have something she could possibly stomach once she wakes up." He said to himself as he looked around to see what he could make. 

After searching the kitchen completely up and down twice he had finally decided to make some soup. He wasn't sure if she would be hungry but he knew that if she was soup would be the one thing if anything she would be able to stomach and keep down. While the soup was cooking on the stove he would check up on Usagi here and there a small frown laced his features. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you Usako." He said leaning against the door frame that lead to the bedroom. Closing his eyes and then opening them he walked into the living room and cleaned it up so she wouldn't have to be reminded completely of everything. Walking back into the kitchen he put the soup into a container and then into the refrigerator.

"Mamo-chan" a small voice from the hallway said. "Are you still here?" Usagi asked looking around the house her small hands scrunching up the end of her nightgown trying to keep from crying.

"I'm in here Usagi." Mamoru said walking out of the kitchen and into the room she was in. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked walking over to her a concerned look in his eyes.

"I wanted to make sure you had left. I know you said you wouldn't but I just wanted to make sure you hadn't changed your mind and realized I truly was a waste of time." She said softly as she hugged him tightly not wanting to let go.

"Aw honey I wouldn't leave you. I made you a promise and this one I intend to keep without fault, alright Usako?" He asked kissing her forehead lightly as he wrapped his arms around her rubbing his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. "I promise I won't leave you not even if someone kills me."

"Don't say that." She said looking up at him. "I'm glad alone that you promise not to leave me but don't risk your life for me no matter what the reason or why." She said laying her head against his chest.

"I can't promise I wouldn't give my life for you." He said picking her up bridal style gently. "Now you need more rest because we're going to have a lot ahead of us." He said as he walked them into the bedroom once again. "If you want though I can get you some soup before you go back to bed." He said laying her down on the bed. "But you are not to leave this room today."

"No food right now I'm not hungry. But I want a shower please I feel so dirty Mamo-chan." Usagi said rubbing her hands up and down her upper arms. She hated feeling so dirty and violated. The only way she could think to get even some of the feeling to go away was a nice hot soapy shower. "Please" She begged softly looking up at him her legs moving to get off the bed. She was going to get a shower with or without him saying she could and she knew he could see it in her eyes. But just like he could see that in her eyes she could see in his eyes that he was going to let her even if he had to stay in the room to make sure she wouldn't or couldn't hurt herself in anyway what so ever.

"Alright if it's a shower you wish to have it is a shower you are granted." Mamoru said walking into the bathroom to get her shower ready. "Alright I put a towel out and the shower is on a nice temperature." He said once Usagi had walked into the bathroom. "I'll be right here while you get your shower so I'll know if you raised the temperature in anyway honey." He said leaning against the sink.

Usagi smiled a small smile and nodded her head. Slowly she took her nightgown off and got into the shower savoring the warm water beating against her skin. Sighing she grabbed the wash cloth and placed her soap on it. Not wasting any time she scrubbed her body from top to bottom over and over again until she was a bright red. Closing her eyes she put her face under the water letting flow over her once more making her feel better then she had before she step foot in the shower. After a few moments and a 'Are you almost done because you've been in there too long' from Mamoru she washed her hair and turned the shower off.

"Okay I'm done." She said reaching out of the shower for her towel. After grabbing it she wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the shower. "I feel better now." She said drying her hair off with another towel. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me Usako. You know I'd help you with anything that won't hurt you." He said walking over to her and placed a hand on the small of her back. "Now how about you go into the bedroom and put on a new pair of pajamas." He said kissing the top of her head lightly.

With a nod and a smile towards Mamoru she walked into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that she took from Mamoru's drawers.

"Alright honey how about we both get some sleep now. It's almost nine and you've had a really long day today." Mamoru said walking back into the bedroom picking her towels off the floor and placing them in the wash basket. "Do you want to sleep by yourself or-" He asked only to get cut off my Usagi.

"No please don't leave me. I don't want to sleep alone in here, please." She said walking over to him and taking his hand. "I want you here to keep me safe incase something happens." She said softly pulling him towards the bed.

"Alright just let me get dressed and I'll come in to bed with you." He said with a small frown. She hadn't seen it because she was getting into the bed pulling the covers around her. He was thankful she hadn't seen it because he didn't want her to assume it was because he was upset with her. He wasn't, he was far from it. He was just upset that the strong girl he had left those four years ago had been reduced to a petrified little bunny so to say because of one man and his stupid actions. Shaking his head he walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers. After he had placed them on he got into bed next to Usagi. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." Usagi said moving over and cuddling into his side. "My protector" She mumbled as she fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her waist and him mumbling sweet nothings in her ear to sooth her.

Mamoru hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he had gotten hit in the side by something. "Ouch." He mumbled as he opened his eyes to see what had hit him. It wasn't until he got hit once more and a frighten whimper was heard did he bolt up right in bed. Turning around he grabbed Usagi by he upper arms. "Usako wake up honey. It's just a dream no one is hurt you." He said in a somewhat loud but soothing tone.

"No go away please." Usagi said trying to get out of his embrace still not fully awake. "Please just go away that's all I ask."

"Usako I am not going away and I am not leaving your side so wake up!" He screamed the last part causing her to wake up with a jolt. "It's me so don't slap or scream." Mamoru said quickly ending any fighting that was to possibly come.

"I'm sorry for waking you Mamoru." Usagi said as she started to cry some. "I didn't mean to I guess I just couldn't wake up when the nightmare started."

"Its okay honey and I'm right here so everything is going to be alright." He said pulling her into him and laying them both back down into the bed. "Everything is going to be just fine." He repeated rubbing his one hand in a circler motion on her back as she cried into his chest.

"I thought he was coming back to get me like he had said." Usagi mumbled between her sobs as she wrapped her arms around him holding him in a tight embrace not wanting to let go afraid that he was the dream and she would wake up into the nightmare she was living in. "I thought you had left and he came and you had said you were leaving for good."

"Oh sweetie I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Even if I was I don't think I could with this tight grip." He said with a small chuckle. "Oh Honey I was joking I'm not leaving." He reassured her after he had felt her grip get even tighter. He didn't think she would take it so literally in meaning he wanted to leave her. "I mean it I'm not leaving."

Giving a small nod Usagi closed her eyes hoping that she wouldn't have anymore nightmares. "I'll see you in the morning." She said yawning and crying herself back to sleep.

"Yes you will Usako." Mamoru said nodding and kissing the top of her head. "I promise you I will be. I'll be here every night when you fall asleep and every morning when you wake up." He whispered leaning his head against hers and watched the lights from outside dance across the wall of his room.

"It's to early mom." Usagi said as she turned in Mamoru's arms burying her head deeper into the area between his arm and his chest trying to hide from the early sun's rays. Though she fell back to sleep her movement had caused a very peaceful sleeping Mamoru to wake up and stretch keeping his arms wrapped around his love.

"What time is it?" he sleepily asked himself as he looked over at the digital clock. It was blinking in bright red numbers 10:47. "Eh its way too early." He said to himself laying his head back down on top of his pillow looking down at Usagi. He smiled to himself think of how peaceful she looked while she slept and most likely dreamt of little bunnies or pink coated donuts. He chuckled at that thought. When she had moved in to his apartment the week before he found out how much the same she was. He remembered the one day he had left her in the kitchen after he had come home from the store. He had walked back in from his shower thirty minutes later to find only carrots, coffee mix, an empty cookie box and a dirty glass with what he suspected was milk in it.

"I never did find out how on Earth you got all those cookies plus the eggs you were making down within Thirty minutes." He said kissing the top of her head once more.

"That's my secret to keep Mamo-chan." Usagi said laughing as she pulled her head out from its hiding place. "And I'm not going to tell you." She said with a proud smirk.

"Yes it is and I also think it's unnatural." He said kissing her forehead. "How are you feeling today?" He asked softly looking at the bruise that was on her check.

"I'm feeling a little better then last night. I'm still a little sore though." She said laying her head down on his chest. "I don't want to talk about it." She said knowing he was going to ask her about it.

"Alright but you know I'm here if you want to talk about it, right?" He asked her as he laid his head on top of hers.

"Yea I know," she said closing her eyes "I'm glad you're here."

Mamoru looked down at Usagi. He wasn't expecting to feel wetness on his chest. "Hey it's alright. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere I promise you that." He said rubbing his hand up and down her back. "How about some breakfast do you think you could handle eating some food now?" he asked her softly as he started to sit up hold on to her as he did.

Usagi gave a small nod as she moved with him. "Can we have the soup from last night?" She asked softly looking up at him as she rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

"I think we can. Alright I'll bring it in here so you stay in here." He said sitting her up fully and throwing his legs over the side of the bed so he could get up. "You can call Minako in here after we eat then." He said kissing her forehead and then leaving the room.

Nodding her head Usagi sat against the pillows looking out the window. She always loved the scenery of Tokyo and she would never get tired of it. Wrapping her knees closer to herself she placed her chin on them. She couldn't help but remember when she was younger her mother and father had taken her and Shingo to the Star light towers to look out for Christmas. It was her favorite view of the city yet. Everything was covered in snow since it had snowed the day before and you could see the lights covering each house. She smiled at the memory.

"Here we go." Mamoru said as he walked into the bedroom a tray with soup on it in his hands. "I hope it isn't nasty tasting since I had to reheat it." He said placing the tray down and handed her a bowl.

"It's perfect Mamo-chan." Usagi said as she sipped lightly from the bowl being careful as to not burn her mouth on it. "I always did prefer your cooking over mine." She said with a chuckle as she wiggled her toes.

"You only say that because you don't like to cook." He said placing a hand on her feet rubbing it over them. "But don't worry the only thing I want you to be cooking is the rice you are way better at that then I am." He said as he finished his soup up.

"Yes I am." She said nodding her head in agreement. "I'm going to call Minako then and see when she needs me for the whole bridesmaid thing." She said leaning over to get the phone but a gentle hand stopped her. Looking up at Mamoru curiously she waited for the reason he stopped her.

"I know you love Minako but if you don't feel up to dealing with this stuff don't do it. I'm sure Minako will completely understand if you tell her why and I doubt she'd hate you for it." He said letting her go. "But if you do decided to help with it and I'm not allowed to," he said with a small frown like smile "then I'll have my cell phone on me and on at all times." He said getting up and leaving the room so she could have privacy on the phone.

Usagi sighed as she picked up the phone and dialed Minako's number. 'I hope she won't be mad' she thought to herself as she heard the phone ring.

"Moshi Moshi" Minako said over the phone as she answered.

"Hey Minako, how are you doing today?" Usagi asked leaning her head against the head board.

"Usagi I'm fine but where have you been. I've been calling your cell phone all day." She said. Usagi could hear the worry laced in her words.

"I'm sorry Minako I had forgotten to put it on charger last night so I suppose it lost its charge. But I'm fine and what not." She said walking out of the bedroom to find her cell phone. "So do you need me to help you with any wedding plans at all today? Knowing you you'll want to start right away with the wedding arrangements." Usagi said with a smile.

"Actually you're right I do want to start right away. Can you come down to the arcade later? I plan on trying to get some of the other girls here. Plus Haruka keeps asking me if you're okay after the other night. She is really too much of an over protective sister." Minako said with a chuckle "But then again I think she has just cause with you."

"No she doesn't. She knows I'm a big girl I tell her that every time she tries to protect me." Usagi said looking over at Mamoru who was sitting on the couch watching television. "But I should be able to make it to the arcade in about an hour or so. I have to get dressed before I come out." She said walking over to the couch. She was about to sit down when a flash from the night before came into her mind. She hadn't realized she spaced out until she heard Mamoru asking her if she was alright.

"I'm fine really." She said looking down at the phone that was now on the couch. "Why is the phone on the couch?" She asked slowly.

"I told Minako you would either see her later or you would call her because you were going to get a shower." Mamoru said placing his hand at the side of her face. "Usako what happened? You don't normally do something like that and I was trying to get your attention for a few minutes."

"I" was all she got out before she started to cry. "I had a flash from last night when I went to sit on the couch. It was when he had me held down to the couch." She said as he pulled her too him.

"It'll be alright honey don't worry. How about I take you too the bathroom and you can get a shower and then we can go to the arcade if you feel up to it." He said into her hair as she clung to him crying into his shirt. He felt a faint nod from her and frowned. 'No one should have to go through this.' He thought to himself as he picked her up and walked into the bathroom. "I'm coming with you today with or without Minako's permission." He said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Hai," she said as she slowly stopped crying "that's fine." She said as he put her down in the shower.

"I'll be right outside this door if you need me okay. I love you." He said kissing her forehead as he walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

About thirty minutes later Usagi came out of the bathroom her hair completely dry and make up on the burses that wouldn't be covered by cloths. "Sorry that took so long my hair took longer then I thought it would." She said walking over to the closet to pull out a pair of jeans and a baggy long sleeved shirt.

Mamoru watch her as she moved around the bedroom with ease. He was glad she had made herself feel like home. She had been there for a week and she knew his; no not his apartment it was their apartment; like the back of her hand. Not three days after her sleeping in the same room as him did she take the liberty of putting her cloths around the room where they belonged. He was even beginning to see more and more junk food jump out at him as he went through the cabinets. He wasn't sure when she had gone shopping since she had gotten here without him but he was thankful for the presence of someone else other then himself.

"Are you ready to go Mamo-chan?" She asked softly as she walked up to him.

"Yeah I'm ready, let's get going. I say we walk since I didn't hear any sign of rain on the news today." He said as he took her hand and led her out the door locking it behind them.

"Okay the arcade is only a little bit away from here so it won't be a long walk anyways." She said with a smile as they walked to the elevator.

The rest of the walk to the arcade was in complete comfortable silence. Neither of them wanted to break it and both of them was fine with that. They were content to just hold hands as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Hey, you guys." Motoki said as he saw Usagi and Mamoru enter the arcade. "You know you almost gave Minako a heart attack today. She called me up asking if I had seen you because and I quote 'I can't get a hold of her and I know she never goes anywhere without the damn cell phone when it's charged or at her disposal.' I told her you were still alive but she didn't listen. She said she had a bad feeling." Motoki said getting a cup of coffee for Mamoru.

"Well she's right about that cell phone but like she said only when it's charged and I had forgotten to put it on the charger last night." She said tugging her sleeve down over the burse on her arm self-consciously.

"Well she should be here any moment I think she had to pick up Ami and Makoto from their hotels." Motoki said shaking his head as Mamoru and Usagi took a seat at the counter.

"Thanks." Mamoru said as he got handed a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Koneko," a voice from behind Usagi said "how are you doing?"

"Oh hey you guys." She said looking back at the women who addressed her and the small women standing next to her. "I'm okay." She said giving them a hug only wincing when Haruka hugged her too tight.

"That didn't seem like an 'I'm okay' to me." She said raising an eyebrow as she looked down at the blond.

"I don't want to talk about it, so please just drop it." Usagi said as she walked over to the stool she had vacated only moments ago her eyes looking to the ground.

"Maybe you should tell them about the rape Usako." Mamoru whispered into her ear.

"No I don't think they should know. I'll be fine. Plus I don't want them all around me." She said softly as she stole a sip of Mamoru's coffee.

"It's your choice I'm not going to force you." He said as she turned to smile at Haruka and Michiru. "So how long are you guys in town?" he asked as he snatched his coffee back from Usagi giving her a playful glare.

"Well we're actually staying here until further notice." Michiru said only to have the rest of the girls who were just coming in well mainly Minako squeal with delight. "That's great oh that's just perfect." She said hugging the two.

"How about we go sit down at the corner table, like old times you know." Minako said as she walked over taking another table to join it so they had enough room even though her boyfriend was trying to stop her.

"Oh I feel so bad for him. He'll have his hands full with her." Haruka said laughing as she watched Motoki throw his hands up in defeat and Minako grin happily pulling the tables together and waving the girls over.

Usagi got up and started following the other girls over when she felt Mamoru get up to follow her. "I'm just going over there you can watch us from there. I mean what can really happen if I'm that far from you." She said kissing his check.

"Fine but if you need me just call." He said hugging one last time as he watched her walk over to the group placing a fake smile across her face so the others wouldn't worry. He just sat there shaking his head. She was never one to let others suffer if she believed she could handle things by herself. "So Motoki are you sure you can handle this?" He asked as his friend walked back over from the table the girls were at to get their orders.

"Sometimes I ask myself that same question. But then I wake up to her besides me or I need someone to talk to and I say to myself it's all worth it every bit of it." Motoki said with a happy grin across his face. "Just let me take these over to the girls and then we can talk." Motoki said receiving a nod from Mamoru. With a hefty groan he picked the tray up and took it over to the girls.

A few minutes later he came back laughing as he placed the tray on the counter. "Those girls should not be allowed to stay together for too long. I feel bad for poor Usagi since she has them all over there giving her the third degree." He said laughing as he sat next to his friend.

"So since she's getting the third degree I suppose that means I'm right behind her there?" Mamoru asked sipping his coffee once more.

"Yup you would be very right in that assumption." Motoki smiled as he leaned an arm against the counter. "So how is everything with you and her doing?" He asked.

He wasn't like the girls and Mamoru was thankful for that. He knew what to ask and what not to ask because if Mamoru wanted to come out with something he would in his own time. "It's going good me and her. I mean it's odd but great at the same time to have someone in the apartment with me. I wouldn't have it any other way though because she brings so much into that apartment; junk food being one of them." Mamoru said laughing as he looked over at Usagi love glittering in his eyes. "I don't know what I would do without her in my life now that I have her. I don't think I could see my life without her, you know?" he asked looking at Motoki now.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It's the same thing when I think about Minako. I wouldn't know what I would do without her there to correct me when I'm wrong or better yet just be there when I need her and know the right stuff." Motoki said with a smile. "But I must say I think you're in love man. I knew you liked her a lot but I truly have to say you really do love her, don't you?"

"You know what Motoki I really do and I'm going to marry that girl someday. Just you wait and see." Mamoru said with a smile as he looked over at the group who had both Ami and Usagi blushing from the things they were asking her he was sure.

**With Usagi**

"So Usagi spill tell me what's going with the two of you?" Rei asked as she poked Usagi on her arm.

"Nothing we're taking it slow I swear." She said with a small smile.

"No way, I bet you've done at least three things from that book I had gotten you in high school." Minako said laughing as Usagi's checks flushed a red color.

"How's it like to be living with Mamoru? I know you use to dream of something like this." Makoto said from next to her. At her question all the girls leaned up to hear what she had to say.

"Well" She started only to get interrupted by someone bumping into the table causing the drinks to go flying. "That was rude." Usagi said as she got out of the booth quickly the rest of the girls following. "He didn't even apologize." She said as she helped Ami out of the booth so she wouldn't get wet.

"I think that guy needs to get manors." Makoto said as she watched him walk out of the arcade. "Everyone okay though?" She asked turning around.

Everyone nodded their head. "Dear lord Koneko what happen to your wrist?" Haruka asked as she looked at Usagi's wrist.

'Oh shit' was the only thing going through Usagi's mind as she quickly rolled her sleeve down. She had forgotten about the burse when she rolled her sleeves up to help Ami clean the table off.

**With Mamoru**

Mamoru had looked over as well as Motoki when they heard someone crash into the girls table. "I hope they're okay." Mamoru said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Here lets get some towels and help them." Motoki said reaching behind the counter and grabbing some wet wash cloths he handed some to Mamoru and kept the rest to himself.

It wasn't until Mamoru heard Haruka say 'Dear lord Koneko what happen to your wrist' did he run over to them. He knew she didn't want them to know and he knew she wouldn't be able to make up and excuse.

* * *

_A/N: I just wanted to tell you guys I'm sorry for taking so long. I started another class up on my school and I've been starting a new story for Sailor moon I haven't thought of a name yet. And to add on to all of that I've been super busy with some problems. Thankies for being patient and I will be making about two more chapters for this story and then wrapping it up. Once I'm done school in November I will be putting up whatever chapters from my other story up so look out for it. -smiles- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also I am redoing the first few chapters so they are better. _


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon. Sadly I never will but I did come up with this plot and the character Kishino Aki.

* * *

**Chapter 15

* * *

**

"Usako are you okay?" Mamoru asked ignoring Haruka or the moment. She could wait right now he was more worried about the women he loved because she looked as if she was ready to drop dead right then and there. Her face had lost all color and her eyes looked empty as if she wasn't there at all.

Usagi's mouth was opening and closing like a fish trying to think of an excuse as to how she could have acquired the bruises that were on her wrists. When she heard Mamoru's voice she looked up at him. She could feel his hand placed gently and slowly on her shoulder so he didn't frighten her. "Hai, I'm fine." She said softly pulling the sleeves to her shirt down even though she knew there was no denying the fact they were there she didn't want them showing; she felt ashamed of them.

"Did you do that to her?" Haruka asked shoving Mamoru away from Usagi. "Well did you?" She asked again about to punch him in the face. The only thing that stopped her from the time being was Michiru.

"Haruka don't you dare punch him until you hear him _and _Usagi." She said emphasizing 'and' as she spoke. If it wasn't for the fact that she was a very sensible person she would have let the tall blond girl punch him but it was also the fact that Usagi seemed to have had gained whatever color her face had lost at the thought of Mamoru hurting her.

"Yeah Haruka we want to know just as bad as you what happened but if you knock the guy out he might not be able to tell us what happened and Usagi doesn't look like to be in any state to tell us." Ami said stepping next to the Usagi. She knew whatever it was Mamoru was not behind it or the one that cause it.

"I don't care I want answers and he doesn't look like he's giving them." Haruka said raising her already balled up hand to punch Mamoru in the face. He wasn't getting ready to block and he wasn't planning on it; he was going to take it head on and she didn't care not realize she wanted her answers.

Mamoru looked down when he didn't feel an impact but did hear one. He was surprised to she Haruka backing up a shocked look on her face. Once he saw the small women now slumped up against him did he know why her face looked as it did. His Usako had taken the hit for him. It wasn't till it crossed his mind did her truly realize it. 'Oh god she took the hit.' He thought to himself in a frenzy he turned the small blond around to look at her. "Shit." He said as he gently placed his finger tips over her eye.

Usagi had seen the fist coming up from her side and she saw Mamoru just standing there. He was going to take the punch so she didn't have to tell them just yet. 'Mamo-chan' she thought moving quickly so she would take the punch instead of him; she didn't want him to have to suffer anymore because of her. She hadn't felt the pain at first but when she did it had all come at once causing her hiss in pain. She felt someone turn her around and she could only think it was Mamoru since he was behind her. She smiled lightly when she heard him curse and the lightly touch her eye trying to reassure him that she was fine.

"Haruka see what happens when you fight before you talk." Minako said her blue eyes watching the two; she could tell they really loved each other. It wasn't like when Usagi was with Diamond; he touched her so roughly and treated her as if she was just some old piece of trash that was only there because he didn't want to put it out of its suffering. Mamoru though on the other hand touched her as if she would break like a china doll could; he handled her with such care and she had seen it before he had left to go to America.

"But he wasn't telling us and I wasn't about to seat around again and watch someone mistreat Usagi." Haruka said trying to defend what she had done even though she knew that what she had done was wrong. Turning to look back at Usagi she offered her a small smile. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you Usagi." She said softly as she moved towards the still messy booth so she could stay out of trouble.

"Are you okay Usako?" Mamoru asked still lightly fingering her eye; it was just what she needed another bruise to go with the others on her body. "You shouldn't have done that." He said lecturing her not even giving her a chance to answer the question from before. "I'm bigger then you I can take her on a lot easier then you can sweetie. Please don't do that again." He said so softly that only she could hear him as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Please."

Usagi's light blue eyes looked into Mamoru's dark ones. "I'm fine Mamoru, it barely hurts I swear." She said trying to make him feel better. She knew it wasn't working since she herself knew her eye was swelling up. "I can't promise I won't try to protect you again. You shouldn't have to be hurt because of me." She said softly as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey that's for me to decide Usako not you." He said as he moved his hand to lift her chin up lightly. "And I'd gladly go in harms way over and over as long as you were save and happy." Mamoru said kissing her nose lightly. "So get that through your head sweetie."

All Usagi could do was nod her head as a small tear slide down her check. 'How did I get such a great guy?' She asked her self as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "But it still doesn't mean that I have to let you take all of it." She said softly as she wrapped her arms around him lightly so it wouldn't upset any of her bruises from the night before. "I love you and I don't know how I deserve you though." She said as she placed her face into his shirt for comfort.

"It's not how you deserve me but how you're too good for me." He said kissing the top of her head lightly. "But in the end I know one thing. I have you and I'm not letting you go without a fight and that's that." Mamoru said his words causing Usagi to cry even more.

"As glad as I am Usagi is alright I think we do deserve an answer to our previous question." Setsuna said from the now clean booth. "After all we'd like to know why exactly Haruka was going to punch poor Mamoru." She finished raising her brow lightly as she looked at Mamoru and Usagi.

Wiping her eyes Usagi turned around to face the group before. "I'm not ready yet." She said in a tone that told them not to question her. "But Mamo-chan didn't hurt me, he helped me." She said softly turning back into Mamoru's chest to hide from the groups prying eyes. She loved her friends dearly and no matter how much she wanted to tell them she wasn't sure if she was ready to; or even strong enough to tell them.

Mamoru's eyes were watching the girls closely making sure they didn't utter another word about the fact in question. When Minako's mouth was about to open to ask a question he quickly wrapped his arms only a bit tighter around Usagi and walked over to the table as he spoke. "So how about we change the subject to what we had originally came here for, alright?" he asked as he looked at Minako daring her to argue with him.

"So Minako what are you planning for the wedding so far. If I'm right you have just about a thousand ideas running through your head, no?" Makoto asked from her seat next to Mamoru and Usagi. She didn't have to look at him to know that he was threatening Minako she only had to look at the fearful look in Minako's blue eyes to know he was doing it.

"Oh, yeah I was figuring Usagi would be my Maid of Honor." Minako said coming out of her spur as she looked around the table for the bag she had bought with her. "I had actually written down a few other things, but where is that blasted bag." She mumbled to herself as her eyes zoomed around the table once more. She didn't bother to listen for anyone to protest what she had said because she knew that no one would protest it. Usagi was her first friend; the first person to put behind her any rumors and go up to her in school without a second thought. Finally finding her bag she leaned over Ami and Rei to grab it receiving grunts and 'get offs' from the two of them.

"Okay so Usagi, girl you need to come out of hiding because I need my Maid of Honor's opinion on all of this stuff." Minako said as she laid out not only one notebook but several along with white paper that had designs for dresses on them.

Blinking her eyes softly Usagi turned out of Mamoru's chest a bright smile on her face happy to forget the previous few moments and the nights before by indulging herself into Minako's and Mokoti's Wedding. "Okay so tell me what you have planned." She said in her old chipper and happy voice as she used her hands to lean over the table and see what the blonde look-a-like across from her had to show her.

* * *

It was at this point Usagi had been interrupted out of her memories by the sound of something banging onto the ground. With a small sigh she raised her eyebrow muttering under her breath "not again". Getting off of the leather couch she walked into one of the rooms down the hall slowly knowing what was awaiting her there. She was not disappointed when she turned into the doorway and felt a small bundle being flung around her legs. "Mommy he dropped the stuff off the shelf." The pink haired little girl said as she cried into her mother's legs.

Smiling a small smile Usagi bent down to be even with her daughter. "Now sweetheart I'm sure that no matter who dropped the stuff it was an accident." She said hugging the child to her chest. "But you guys know you have to be quite so you don't wake your baby sister up, okay?" She said looking at the boy that was standing on the other side of the room; his dark bangs hanging loosely over his eyes. "Yes Momma" He said with a small smile as he cleaned up the mess on the floor.

"Thank you Endy." Usagi said as she picked the pink haired little girl up. "Now how about we get those tears dried before your daddy get home and sees you like this, we wouldn't want him to fret over his little girl crying now would we." She said in a soothing voice only a mother could have. Receiving a nod from the head that was now buried in her neck she walked back into the living room sitting them both back down on the leather couch.

"Chibi-Usa you don't have to worry about the mess, your brother is picking it up and there was nothing broken." She soothed as she grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and wiped the tears from her daughters face, giving a small smile as she saw how red and puffy her eyes were. "Why don't you go help your brother and then you can continue playing with him." She said kissing her daughters forehead. Chibi-Usa needed no more encouragement as she bounded off Usagi's lap right back into the room they had just walked out of.

Smile Usagi stood up to check on the newest member of their family. "You know Serenity I love our family." She said sitting in the rocker that was next to the basinet the little blonde haired baby slept peacefully in. "Looking back on the past I don't think I would have changed it especially if this was the out come." She said tears springing to her eyes as she placed her finger lightly in her daughter's tiny hand.

"I would have changed a few things." A deep voice said from behind her. She didn't bother turning around because she knew who it was without a second guess. "I wouldn't have changed meeting you, but I would have changed me leaving, the fact your parents died and all of the painful things that happened to you." Mamoru said as he walked up behind Usagi placing his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"I know Mamo-chan but we can't change what happened, Both Diamond and that other scum bag are in jail and hopefully never getting out until they're old and gray." She said with a chuckle but her face showing how serious she was. "Though I wish Haruka wouldn't have tried to punch you both when she questioned me and when she found out." Usagi said her hand wondering aimlessly to her eye. She could still remember the stinging sensation when she took the blow for Mamoru.

"I know sweetie." He said kneeling down in front of the rocker. "But how are you and our darling baby doing?" He asked laying a hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"We are doing wonderful, had a trip to the past for a little bit after we got back from the doctors." She said a wicked gleam had now settled in. "And we invited the girls over for diner to tell them." She said kissing her husbands forehead like she had done earlier to Chibi-Usa.

"Do we have to?" He asked taking a deep breath. Not only had Haruka tried to punch him after Usagi had gotten pregnant with Endy but Makoto had tried, no actually stopped her only to punch him herself. It seemed to be a ritual between the two every time they announced she was having a baby and sadly enough Usagi would not take the hit for him, not like he wanted her too but it seemed the two girls could really pack a painful punch.

"Yes we do in fact everyone will be here soon." She said hopping out of the rocker and walking out of the room. No sooner had she said it did loud bangs and screams come from the other side of their front door. It was times like this she was glad they had finally gotten a house to accommodate their large family. "Hey guys." She said grinning as she opened the front door.

Of course Minako was the first too push throw; their baby girl Aphrodite in one arm gently handled and Motoki's arm held in the other hand being roughly pulled through the door and into the living room with their ten year old boy Deimos following behind his head shaking sadly at his parents.

Followed by her was Makoto holding the hand of her five year old little girl Callisto; who looked just like her mother; Callisto's other hand held tightly to Shinozaki's who held Minos the newest member of their family at only a month old.

Ami had come in next followed by Urawa who was caring their sleeping five year old boy Hermes.

Michiru and Haruka was next with their adopted twins Larissa the girl and Kromos who was the boy both eleven years old, though they weren't adopted into the large family until they were about five.

Setsuna had come in next though she hadn't married nor dated much she still did from time to time, but she never felt the need to marry or have a man around. Though she did adopt a daughter, or what she considered to be her daughter Hotaru.

And last was Rei who was glaring daggers at poor Yuuichirou who was carrying one of two baby carriers. He was had their youngest by a minute Phobos the boy and Rei was carrying their oldest Bellona the girl. 'Of course Rei had to have twins.' Usagi thought to herself as she closed the door behind her oldest of friends.

Walking into the living room behind Rei and Yuuichirou she saw that Mamoru had bought Endy and Chibi-Usa out with him leaving Serenity in her room sleeping quietly. 'Not for long.' She thought to herself as she walked up to Mamoru.

"Okay you guys we have some news." She said in a bright and cheery tone.

"You are okay right Usa?" Ami asked looking at her friend in concern. When Usagi had finally told them about what happened everyone but Haruka hugged and comforted her as she cried; but that wasn't the best of ideas since Haruka had tried to punch Mamoru; again and of course somehow Usagi took it.

"I'm fine but I wanted to tell you, I'm pregnant" Taking a deep pause she looked up at Mamoru and with a grin said "With twins." The next thing she knew her husband was passed out on the floor. She couldn't tell if it was from the surprise and passing out, but she was pretty sure it was the fact that when she turned around both Makoto's and Haruka's fists were where Mamoru's face had just been causing Usagi to giggle helplessly only making diner take more of a back burner then it already was.

* * *

_A/N: All done. I hope you guys like and thank you everyone for your advice. I do want to say I am planning to rewrite it and make it better. _


End file.
